


Leap of Faith

by tomholland1999



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 40,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomholland1999/pseuds/tomholland1999
Summary: Tom Holland is undercover at the Bronx school of science under the name Jacob Kelly, when he meets Daniel Law and if they are prepared to take a leap of faith together maybe they can become more then friends





	1. The Tea That Started it All

This is it I guess I should bite the bullet and get it over and done with, you see it’s my first day of school in America I’m exchange student from Australia, they have me attending this school called ‘the Bronx school of science.’ So yeah that pretty much tells you I’m a nerd. Anyway, so I start my walk up the stairs to the front gate that’s when this idiot ran into and spilt tea all over me.  
“Oh, shit sorry, sorry are you okay.”  
“No, you idiot you just spilt your tea al….” It wasn’t in till I looked at him I realised how cute he was and I started stumbling over my words as usually. He had this soft curly hair, brown eyes, and an eyebrow that stuck out at a funny angle but my god he was cute, that’s when I realised I was staring, shit I was staring!!  
“Next time look where you’re going” is all I manage to say trying to leave the situation with some shred of dignity. I walk through the front doors of the school that’s when I notice a guy holding a sign with my name written on it and some other guy called Jacob Kelly written under it.  
“Hey, are you the person who is meant to give me the tour.”  
“Uh yeah hi I’m Sam Moodie and you are”  
“Daniel Law nice to meet you.” I say as I extend my hand to shake his  
“So, you’re the one from Australia, sorry but we have to wait for Jacob he’s new as well.”  
“Okay sure thing, is he and exchange student as well?” as I ask the question the moron who ran into me earlier walk up and shake hands with Sam.  
“Hi, I’m Jacob, nice to meet you”  
“Hi Jacob, I’m Sam this is Daniel.”  
“Don’t worry with introductions he didn’t break the ice he melted it when he dropped his tea all over me.” I felt bad but I couldn’t help myself Sam lost it laughing and Jacob went bright read, damn it I don’t know how he managed but he looked even cuter. Then he had to start laughing.  
“Sam where are there toilet I would like to go clean up a little anyway.”  
“Oh, um down this hall third door to your left.”  
“Thanks” I get to the toilets and take my shirt of and start cleaning it under the water and trying to clean it off me so I’m not sticky all day. Half way through drying the shirt I hear the door open and look up to see its Jacob walking in.  
“I really am sorry about spilling tea all over you.”  
“Hey, don’t worry about it honestly it’s not that bad, so where are you from anyway are you and exchange student too?”  
“No actual I just transferred schools from another state, what about you?”  
“Well I’m an exchange student from Australia, I moved to you know get away and travel a little.”  
“Australia really that so cool, I’ve always wanted to go there looks like such a beautiful country but the spiders yuck.” He shivered when he said spiders which was so cute.  
“I hate spiders so much and I live in a place full of the which sucks sometime but the beaches make up for it I guess” I put my shirt on and we leave back out the way we came to find our tour guide.  
The rest of the day went buy quickly Jacob and I spent recess and lunch with each other. We also had chemist and English together. It was good to have someone to talk to. Jacob made a few friends that day but I prefer to keep to myself. When school finished I made my way down to the park near the school and picked up a coffee on the way there.


	2. Two Boys and a Tree

Once I had got my coffee I head down to the park and sat under a huge oak tree. I sat there a while just thinking about my first day at my new school then my mind wondered to that boy Jacob and all I could think about was how cute he was the way he laughed and when his face lit up when he laughed and those smirk he does drives me insane. When I finally snapped back to reality I looked up to notice that someone was walking towards me, after a while I realized it was Jacob and I couldn’t help but smile.  
“So first you poor tea all over me and now your stalking me, I think I’m going to have to keep a close eye on you.” We both couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Yeah I guess you should.” He said this as he winked at me, god why did he have to do that I could feel myself blushing.  
“Why are you here anyway?”   
“Well actually I came down here because I need to practise my gymnastics for this thing I have coming up, why are you down here.”  
“I’m here to draw actually.” I pull out my notepad out my backpack to give to him, as he starts to flick through the pages he did that smirk that drives me insane.  
“Wow your actually really good, I was half expecting to see stick figures.”  
“Screw you, you probs can’t even draw stick figures.”   
“Oh, I see how it is well I would love to see you do a front flip.”  
“Can you even do one tho.” For I second, I could have sworn that I saw I look of mischief on his face. Then he ran off and I thought I had offended him but he started running back and just as he was about to reach me he jumped ran up the tree and did a back flip.   
“OH MY GOD THAT WAS AMAZING”   
“Well how about we make a deal you teach me how to draw and I will teach you how to do some basic gymnastics.”   
“Deal.” As I jumped up to shake his hand I feel over my own feet fell onto him, but somehow, he caught me and stopped us from failing over. I looked up at him and he had that smile again and I got lost in the deep brown of his eyes, I honestly could have stayed like that forever. Wait! How long have we been like this? oh no what if he thinks I’m being a creep? I jumped out of his grip and quickly turned around to pick up my bag.   
“Sorry Jacob but I got to go I will um see you tomorrow I guess.” I try to hide my face from his so he doesn’t see me blushing as I was walking away I heard him call.  
“Ah Daniel you left your notebook here.”  
“Oh, ah yeah right um thanks.” I ran back over to get it from him and I still tried to avoid eye contact but I thought for a spilt second he was blushing as well.  
“Ah bye Jacob”  
“Bye Daniel.” As I started my walk home all I could think of was how it felt to be in his arms…


	3. Confusion

Tom POV.  
I walked into the hotel room marvel had hired for me to stay in and just collapsed on my bed. What a day I forgot how busy school was but at least I met Daniel I guess. It’s weird this entire day when he wasn’t with me I kept thinking about him and then when he was with me I would have to stop myself from staring. I mean his blonde hair and deep blue eye I swear I could get lost looking into those eyes for hours and he is smaller than me, he’s just so cute, wait cute what am I thinking I don’t think he’s cute, do I?  
I get up off my bed to take a shower hopefully having some warm water run over me will clear my mind. As I get in the shower I turn the water on and let it heat up I step under the water just letting the water run down my body. I try not to think about him but all I can think about was when we were in the park and he tripped into me. God the way he looked at me with those eyes, I could get lost in those ocean blues.   
I turn the water off an stepped out the shower and caught site of my reflection and all I could think is was I gay, or maybe at the very least bi but more importantly was Daniel? I changed into my clothes and went to bed and that night all I dreamed of was a boy with the ocean for eyes.  
Daniel POV  
I walked into the hotel room my dad had booked for me to stay at, see my dad doesn’t really like the fact I’m bisexual so he likes to send me away instead of accepting me for who I am. I mean it’s not all that bad my mum doesn’t care but she isn’t allowed to make decision cause my dad is old fashioned I honestly think she’s the only reason I still live with them per say. I mean it could be worse tho he gave me a credit card to get food and clothes and I just need to be back at the hotel before 8:00 every day or the staff call him and if I’m not back on time my credit card gets cancelled. Anyway, I sit down on my bed and pull out my notebook and start to think about Jacob and the way the light catches his eyes when he’s smiling and how his smile could literally light up the room. I think I sat there for an hour just think about him and not really paying attention to what I was drawing it wasn’t until I looked down that I saw I had drawn him and yes it did look like him but it was almost as if there was something missing but no matter how much I looked at it I couldn’t figure out what it was.   
I put my notepad down went in the shower then went to bed and that night I didn’t get much sleep I just laid in bed thinking about Jacob and how it sucked that I always feel for the straight guys, I mean that’s if he is straight?


	4. A Long Day

Daniel POV.  
I woke up this morning to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I honestly am feeling pretty crap this morning as well last night’s sleep wasn’t to go. In an attempt to wake I decided to have a shower hoping that it would help me feel better but to no avail. I got out the shower and got dressed then head off for school. I had decided to wear blue jeans, black coat and a white shirt. I headed out my room down the elevator and out the doors to school. On my way to school I stopped at a café to get a coffee. I was early by like 30 minutes so I decided to drink it in the café. After about 5 minutes I decided to pull out my notebook to draw something and it opened on the page with the drawing of Jacob on it and I still couldn’t figure out what was missing. As I look up I saw Jacob heading over to me with a tea in his had I quickly change the page hoping he didn’t notice. as he was walking over I said to him.  
“You better not spill your tea all over me again.”  
“Who me.” He says in a playful voice as he raised one eyebrow god he was cute.  
“So, what you are drawing today Daniel?”  
“Actually, nothing just yet, I was just looking through it fixing up different things. Would you like to sit?” You ask gesturing to the chair opposite you.  
“Yeah I’d love to.”   
“So how did you sleep last night?”  
“Me I slept great last night, what about you?”  
“Not too well actually couldn’t stop think about someone.”  
“Someone special.” He asked raising his eyebrow.”  
“Ah yeah I guess so I mean I don’t really know yet but I will get back to you soon.” Jacob and I sat there for a while just talking, laughing and drinking. It wasn’t long before we both realised that we had to school as it started soon. The day went by pretty fast Jacob and I spent most off the day together but I had math last period which sucked but at least I had something to look forward to Jacob and me where going to the park again after school he was going to try and teach me to do a front flip today but the minutes where doing by so slowly I wondered if I would ever get out of class. Then the bell finally went signalling my release from this hell hold.


	5. A Misunderstanding

I headed over to the same tree as yesterday and sat under it waiting for Jacob as we agreed to meet here. I couldn’t help but smile thinking about what had happened yesterday and what it felt like to be in his arms. I snapped out of my day dream to see Jacob walking over to me, I smiled and waved at him and he smiled back I got up walked over to him.  
“So, Jacob what’s the first thing I gotta do cause I don’t wanna snap my neck today.”  
“Trust me you won’t snap your neck, plus you have me and I’m amazing.” We both couldn’t help but laugh.  
“okay no, but seriously, what have I gotta do.”  
“Well first just watch me and maybe take your jacket of it might help a little.” I watched him do a few front flips then he took me through a step by step.  
“Okay Daniel I want you to get a small run up and just do what we did in the run through okay.”  
“Uh yeah I’m totally not crapping myself right now.” I tried to joke about it but seriously I was shitting myself I don’t have any athletic ability but at least Jacob was there smiling at me which helped me calm down a little. I took a few steps away then started the run and jumped and put all my weight forward as he said but I landed on my ass which hurt like hell but you couldn’t help but lose it laughing and when I saw Jacob’s worried face I just lost it even more and then soon he was laughing as well. After ages of me trying and falling on my ass or going too far forward and face planting.  
“You know Jacob I’m beginning to think that this is all purely for your enjoyment.” I say this sarcastically after getting up after what was probs my 20 something fail.  
“Not my fault you’re just thinking about it took much relax and maybe you might land it.” I roll my eyes and walk over to the starting point and let out a deep breath and start to run I jump put my weight forward and somehow, I landed it.   
“OMG JACOB DID YOU SEE THAT I DID IT I LANDED IT OMG.” I couldn’t help but shout and without really thinking I ran at Jacob and jumped onto him hugging him. I could feel his arms wrapped around me and how his muscled where moving in his back. Then he left me down but he still had his arms around me so I looked up into his eye not really registering what was going on because of the adrenaline running through me.   
“Did you see that I just landed a front flip, my first ever front flip, omg I feel amazing that was so cool, thank you.” I finished speaking and looked into his eye and before I knew what I was doing I was moving my face closer to his and I could feel his breath on my lips.   
“Your welcome.” Was all he said as he closed the space between us and our lips meet and for second I forgot where I was and what is was doing and all there was in my world was me and Jacob and then he leaned away and I looked into his eyes and I saw the guilt in them.   
“I’m sorry Daniel I shouldn’t have done that.” I didn’t know what to say I was in shock so I just ran over to the tree grabbed my bag and jacket then left I just had to get away from him and back to my hotel. When I finally got to my room I didn’t bother changing and even though it was only 5:00 and the sun was still up I jumped into bed and I don’t think I have ever cried so hard in my life…


	6. A Leap of Faith

Tom POV.  
Fuck you fucking idiot how did you think he would react it you said you shouldn’t have kissed him. OMG you bloody moron. I had tried to chase after him to tell him that I wasn’t sorry over the kiss but that I was sorry over the fact I am basically lying to him about who I am. After losing him I had no clue what to do so I just headed back to my hotel I feel so dumb cause I don’t even have his number or any of his social media so I can’t even contact him. Once I reached the hotel I headed straight up to my room and collapsed on my bed not really sure what to do so I showered and tried my hardest to sleep hopping that tomorrow that maybe I might be able to save whatever it is that’s between us.  
I woke up the next morning feeling crap but I got dressed quickly anyway and left as fast as I could I first went to the café looking for Daniel but he wasn’t there I then ran to school but couldn’t find him anywhere and what sucked even more was that today was the only day I didn’t have any classes with him and I knew I wouldn’t be able to find him at recess and lunch not matter how hard I would try. It wasn’t until last class that I really started stressing I mean what if he doesn’t even want anything to do with me what if he hates me now. The second the siren ringed I ran out of class and out the front doors before anyone else but I couldn’t find him anywhere and he would have to come this way, wouldn’t he?  
“Oi Jacob.”  
“Oh, are hi Sam.” It was the guy from earlier this week who gave me the tour. I felt a bit bad as I wasn’t really looking at him but trying to spot Daniel.  
“Um Daniel said to meet him at the park to talk about the thing he said you should understand he just wanted me to pass on the message.” At the mention of his name my eyes snapped back to Sam’s and I started running to the park yelling thank you over my shoulder. When I had reached the park, I saw Daniel over by the tree sitting underneath it and I ran over to him…  
Daniel POV.  
It didn’t take him long to get to the park, I don’t really know why I had been avoiding him today but I think mainly I didn’t want to cry in front of everyone I mean I had only been there three days that was honestly the last thing I needed to do right now. Anyway he started coming over and felt a catch form in my throat and my knees began to feel week. Once he was close enough he gave me a small smile but I couldn’t bring myself to return it.  
“Daniel I’m sorry about yesterday you have to underst-“  
“Was it a mistake do you regret it?” I couldn’t help but cut him off that question had been playing in my mind for the last day and I couldn’t help putting it off anymore.  
“No, it wasn’t a mistake honestly it wasn’t but I feel bad because I’m lying to you about who I am.” As he said this he grabbed my hand and put the other under my chin so I would look at him.  
“Huh yeah that’s original let me guess your straight.” As I say this I turn my back to him forcing him to let go off my hand. I turned away from him as well so he didn’t have to see the tears in my eyes.  
“no nothing like that I’m not too sure what I am really but I know I like you but right now that’s not what I meant I’m lying to you about who I am.”  
“Wait did you mean that?” I turned back to look at him see a small glimmer of hope in his eyes  
“Mean what.”  
“T-Th-That you like me.” I try not to look in his eyes as I ask this.  
“Yes of course I meant it but I’m worried that you will hate me after I tell you this.”  
“Please just tell me all ready.” He takes my hand and sits me down on the grass.  
“Okay look this is going to sound crazy but just hear me out please, so have you heard how marvel is casting for a new Spiderman.” For some reason his voiced had changed and now he had a British accent all of the sudden.  
“Yeah, my friend in Australia was going crazy about this, but what’s this got to do with me and you.” I could see he was nervous as he went on.  
“Well I auditioned for the role and got it and they are making a solo movie soon that is set in an American school so I joked about going to any America school to see what it was like but they didn’t get my British sarcasm and took it completely seriously so they changed my name and I have to practise my American accent oh and my real name is Tom Holland.” I just stared at him in complete shook I mean I don’t hate him or anything but I’m just taken back I mean I guess he is still the same person personality wise but like his name his Tom and he’s about to become famous.  
“Okay let me get this right you name is Tom you’re an actor from England that is gonna be Spiderman.”  
“You hate me don’t you.” He looked away from me at this point and I don’t know what made me do this but I just leaned forward and kissed him I didn’t really care who saw what we were doing and honestly, I don’t think Ja-Tom did ether. I separated from him which was harder then I expected it to be but when I sat back he was smiling the biggest cutest smile I had ever seen.  
“No actually I don’t hate you.” Was all I managed to say.  
“You promise you’re not made with me.” He looked at me again with a flame of hope dancing in his eyes  
“Yes, I’m sure I’m not mad at you hone-” I never got the chance to finish what I was saying because he slammed me up against the tree and kissed with me so much more passion and heat but I mean hey I’m not complaining. I honestly could have got lost in that moment forever and god he tasted so good like mint and candy. He stopped kissing me and honestly it finished too fast for my liking. He looked at me with nervous eyes and I was so worried I had done something wrong when he said.  
“Daniel do you want to go on a uh date with me tonight maybe go to the movies.” This time it was my turn to smile.  
“Yes, Tom I would love to.”  
“I was thinking maybe around 7:00.”  
“Sure, that’s fine by me but could you do me a favour and walk me to my hotel.”  
“Hotel? I thought exchange students stay with a family in the area.”  
“Look that’s a long story for another day but please could you walk me.”  
“Daniel, I would love to.” Tom stood up and grabbed my hand and pulled me up to and he walked me back to my hotel we talked about his acting career in the past and I learnt about how he had started off in the theatre and then moved on to movies such as Impossible and How I Live Now but mainly I was just concentrating on the fact the somehow, I had got this extremely cute, hot, amazing, kind, loving boy to like me.  
“Okay well this is me I guess I will see you at 7:00.” I say as I turn to face him.  
“Wait your staying here this is where I’m staying as well.” I couldn’t help but do a mental fist bump.  
“Well aren’t we lucky.” I say standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. We took the lift up to my floor and he walked me to my door.  
“Well I will see you at seven then.” I say turning to face him.  
“Yep I will come here to get you.”  
“Well aren’t you a gentleman.” I turn to open the door but before I can he turns me around.  
“One last kiss for the road.” As he says this he taps on his cheek and I got to peck his check he turns at the last second and gives me a kiss.  
“See you at seven.” I say this after I part our kiss and open the door to my hotel room  
“See you at seven Daniel.” He says as I close the door. Once I was sure he was gone I went a little nuts I was so over the moon that you couldn’t help it I was going on a date with Tom!!!


	7. Nervous

Daniel POV  
Okay so its 5:00 which gives me about 2 hours to get showered, dressed, do my hair and calm down before Tom comes to get me for our first date!!! I quickly ran into the bathroom and hopped into the shower as fast as I could and turned the water on hot. I washed my hair and body for like 20 minutes way longer then I needed then I spent another 10 using different face masks.  
Once I got out I ran to the wardrobe I had dumped all my clothes into and try to find something to get changed into. I first found there really cute black jeans that where comfy yet good for a date then I choose a white shirt with a blue wavy pattern on it then lastly a thin black coat that was my only designer label clothing that my mum got be for my 18th. Once I had gotten changed it was time to tackle the challenge of my hair. See I have wavy curly hair that is always to messy to do anything with unless it’s been cut short. So, I turned the blow dryer on and tried to style it which honestly didn’t turn out to bad, I then brushed my teeth put on some clone and saw I still had like an hour left with nothing to do.  
I sat on my bed and decided to go on Instagram cause I honestly had nothing better to do. After a while I decided to stalk Tom Instagram. I started liking and comment on a few picks then I saw one of him with his dog Tessa and omg she was so cute. Then I saw a few photos of Tom with this guy called Harrison who I assumed to be his best friend. I then scrolled back up to the top of his feed where he had posted a selfie of himself looking rather cute with the caption ‘It wasn’t until I meet you I realised how much I needed you’ I couldn’t help but smile I liked it thought for a while what to comment then I just wrote ‘me too.’ I then looked at the time and realised it was 7:00 and almost as if on clue I heard a knock at the door and rushed over to go see Tom. It wasn’t until I started opening the door I realised how nervous I was…  
Tom POV,  
I dropped Daniel of at his room and saw that it was 5:00 so I rushed up to my hotel room to get ready. First I decided to pick out what I was going to wear. I ended up pick dark jeans a white shirt and my favourite light brown jacket I set that down on my bed then rushed into the shower.  
I spent a while in the shower getting ready washing my hair and cleaning my face and everything. Then once I got out I dried of rushed to my bed got changed then I headed into my room dried my hair off and styled it pretty well. I looked at my watch I saw I still had like 30 minutes so I scrolled through Instagram for a bit then decided to post of photo of me with the caption ‘It wasn’t until I meet you I realised how much I needed you.’ I went through the comment about 20 to see a lot of people had commented asking who it was I was talking about and I couldn’t help but smile. Then I saw it was 6:50 and I rushed into the bathroom put on some clone then left for Daniels room. I got there for exactly 7:00 I knocked on the door and a few second later I could her ruching coming from the inside and then the door began to open and I suddenly realised how nervous I was…


	8. First Date

Daniel POV  
I opened the door to see Tom standing there looking as handsome as ever and god his hair looked cute.  
“Are you ready to go?” He asked as he extended his hand for me to hold  
“Yes, defiantly also you look handsome by the way.” He smirked at me and I honestly didn’t think he could get hotter but he did.  
“And you look adorably cute.” I couldn’t help but blush. We walked out the hotel and started our walk to the cinema nearby. On the way, we spoke about a few things mainly about what I wanted to do when I graduated which I never really gave much thought to really I always just assumed I would go and study at some science school become a psychologist or go to and art school and maybe try become and artist. In no time at all we had reached the cinema so we went in line and Tom being the amazing guy he is insisted on buying my ticket and food. We decided to go see Deadpool as we both hadn’t seen but heard it was good. We sat down in the cinema and about half way through the movie Tom put his arm around me so I rested my head and his chested I liked listening to the soft beat of his heart. We stayed like that for the rest of the movie and then left deciding to make our way back to the hotel we laughed about different things and he held my hand as we walked. When we got back to the hotel we realised it was 10:00 I called my Dad earlier saying I would be out late with a friend so he didn’t cancel my credit card plus he didn’t need to know I was on a date with anyone. Once we got back we made our way to my hotel room once we got to my door I turned around to say goodnight to Tom god was he cute the way his eyes sparkle when he’s happy  
“What see something you like.” He says laughing and I realised I had been staring at him  
“As a matter of fact, yes.” I blush but he makes it all better by leaning in and kissing me  
“Well goodnight.” He says as he pulled away from the kiss to go to bed  
“Well not necessarily I was think about having a tea if you wanna have one with me, I mean you don’t have to it’s just a thought.” I look at his feet cause I’m too nervous to look at his face  
“Actually, that would be lovely actually.” We go into my room and he sits on the chair near my bed and I put on the kettle that every hotel has and get two cups ready and the tea and milk and the whole time I can feel Tom’s eyes watching me. Before I know it the kettles boiled and I filled up our cups with water and milk.  
“Sugar?” I ask with my back to him  
“Uh yeah 3 thanks.” I chuckle to myself think someone’s got a sweet tooth. I turn around to hand him the tea and I see him looking at something in my journal  
“Well someone’s being a bit nosey.”  
“Is it considered nosey when the drawing is off said person.” As he says this he turns the book around to show me what he’s talking about and sure enough it’s the photo I drew of Tom event tho it still didn’t look quite right.  
“Oh yeah that no I stuffed that drawing up.” I say laughing  
“How? It looks amazing and I’m not just saying that your art work is seriously amazing.”  
“Well thank you.” I walk over and grab my journal and give him his tea then I sit down on my bed. Tom gets up from his chair and walks over to the bed sitting on the other side of it next to me.  
“So why are you staying in a hotel room anyway I mean I know you said it was because your dad and it’s a long story but if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s okay.” I don’t know why I decided to tell him I mean yes we went on a date and I really like him but I mean I have only known him for like 3 days but none the less I ended up telling him.  
“Well you see my dad is really old fashioned like do as the bible says and like men do all the work why women stay at home and all that and when I told him I was gay he didn’t like it one bit so he sent me away but didn’t want me staying in a house so he put me in a hotel even tho my mum didn’t want this to happen he didn’t really care what she thought se basically he sees me as a failure and im going to hell and all that crap but anyway enough about my shitty life.” I finished talking and realised that I was crying so I put my tea down to wipe my eyes.  
“Oh crap you must think I’m pathetic crying over this.” I say as I wipe my eyes and turn to look and him and he was giving me that sad look that people give you when something is wrong that does more worse than good I know it wasn’t his fault but it just made me feel worse.  
“I don’t think that at all about you I think your so amazing and strong to be able to still move on with your life after something like that and it makes me like you even more.” As he says this he pulls me into a hug and I burry my head in his chest and just cry after a while I go into the bathroom and wash my face.  
“I might go to bed actually.” I say as I walk out back over to my bed  
“No offcourse sure thing I will just get going.” Tom starts to stand up to leave but I want him to stay.  
“Actually, Tom could you please stay with me tonight I mean tomorrow we don’t have school its Saturday but you don’t have to.”  
“No off course I will stay just let me get my pjs.” He smiles at me as he heads for his hotel room to get his pjs. I get change while he’s gone and put on a pair of comfy shorts and a shirt to sleep in as its been rather hot. A few minutes later there a soft knock on the door and I open it and Tom comes in.  
“Thank you for doing this.” I say still feeling sad  
“Anything for you love.” As he says love my checks go bright red and I start giggling. I take his hand and we walk over to the bed het gets in first then I go and life down with my head on his chest listening and his chin above my head and I fall asleep listening to beat and his heart.


	9. Helplessly Falling

Tom P.O.V  
I wake up the next morning with Daniel still in my arms I felt so bad for him having to deal with the fact that his dad treats him the way he does is enough to brake my heart and I feel even worse for the fact is in a week I have to get on a plane to leave to start filming for Captain America Civil War and I was worried he wouldn’t want to end whatever is happening between us. I decided that today I would figure out what we are and then tell Daniel. I get out of the bed trying my hardest not to wake Daniel and luckily, I succeed. I looked around his room and grabbed his key card and left to go buy us some breakfast. I first went to my apartment got changed and put on a jumper as there was a chill in the air, then headed across to the café and got us each a mocha and a breakfast roll. When I got back to the hotel Daniel was still asleep so I sat down in the chair and ate my roll. As I sat there I studied Daniel’s face taking in all his unique features like the scar that is just above his left eyebrow and how his hair falls into his face and the way his hands look I mean if you really looked at them you could tell he was and artist there was lead smudges on the side of his left hand huh I guess he must be left handed also there was lead smudges on his finger tips from blending and his nail had splash or oil paints on them from when he paints. I don’t how much time passed but it wasn’t long until I saw his eyes crack open and I saw those gorgeous deep ocean blue eyes looking at me. I gave him a week smiled and he smiled back.  
“Morning sleeping beauty.” As I say this to him a smile plays along his lips  
“Morning.” He says back in a raspy morning voice  
“Is that coffee I smell.” His eyes perk up as he looks around the room  
“Yes, it is yours is over here.” I say this as I pick up his coffee and hold it out to him so he can come get it and as he walked over to get it I got a cheeky idea pop into my head and as he got closer I pulled of the coffee back and set it on the floor behind me.  
“Can I have my coffee please.” It looks at me trying to act made, but I just raise one eyebrow  
“Can I get a kiss first.” His eyes start getting that nervous sparkle but he did something that was unexpected he sat down on my lap and started to kiss and we started leaning back and my world began to tilt wait no it was actually tilting and before we both realised what as going on the chair fell backwards and we both head butted and Daniel landed on top of me and we both started groaning in pain  
“See this is why I don’t try and be cute it always fails.” He says this as he looks me and the eyes and starts to massage his head. As he got up to pick up that chair I pulled him back into a kiss and this time nothing out of the ordinary happened we were just two boys in a room helplessly failing for each other but then I had to go ruin it by saying.  
“We need to talk.” And the words left my lips before I could even register what I said but the one thing that did register was the panic on Daniels face.


	10. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Just so you guys know Daniel is 18 in this and Tom is 19. Also sorry its not that good its the first fanfic I have written :)

Daniel P.O.V  
I just sit there looking at Tom the familiar feeling of dread beginning to creep up on me. No conversation in the history of conversations ever ended up being good when I starts with someone saying we need to talk. At this point I really don’t know what to say so I just decide to stay there looking on in dread.  
“Wait no no no don’t even go there I can see in your eyes what you’re thinking Daniel you think I’m going to talk to you about end this trust me that’s nowhere near what I want.” In him saying that a feeling of relief floods over me but then I’m confused what does he want me to talk about.  
“What do you wanna talk about then?”  
“Well first why not me and you get up of the floor and go sit on the bed because I don’t think this is a conversation to have with you sitting on me.” We both laugh a little as we get up to go sit on the bed which was good because the tension was killing me.  
“So are you going to tell me what you wanna talk to me about.”  
“Okay well like I told you about how I’m being Spider-Man and the movie my character is being introduced in is coming up like really soon so basically yesterday was my last day at school “undercover” and in a week, I’m off to go shoot my movie for about 2-4 weeks that how long the said it could take and I can’t take anyone with me so I can’t see you more less during that time.” It took me a while to respond mainly because I was doing a lot of thinking trying to figure out my dates and time period off where everything fell together.  
“Okay well actually that works out great obviously it’s gonna suck the fact that me and you won’t be seeing each other for that period of time but I am going back to Australia end of next week and then in Australia I should have 3-4 weeks left of school then a I sit my exam and have the graduation ceremony so while your off playing superhero I will be sitting my Atar exams and then I’m all yours plus during your time away we can FaceTime, call even text if need be.” As I say this he moves me closer to me and wraps me in his arms.  
“Okay well there just one more thing I want to talk to you about.”  
“Okay yeah sure thing.” As I say this I turn to face him and I just get lost in those deep brown eyes of his.  
“Okay well look I get it’s been really short since like this thing between us started but like before I go away I want to figure out what this is between us before we separate for a month just so I know what this is.”  
“What do you mean what this is?”  
“Well like are we just dating now or would you consider me your boyfriend or what?”  
“I would say where dating but if you asked me to be your boyfriend hypothetically it would be a maybe.” I say this hoping he gets the sarcasm in my voice and he does I see that smirk start to appear.  
“Well I mean let’s say I hypothetically asked you to be my boyfriend what would you say?”  
“Well hypothetically just hypothetically you would have to ask to find out.” And for a while we just sit there me in his arms looking at each lost in each other’s eyes and then I feel it happen his heart bet started picking up and his breathing increased.  
“Daniel do you want to be my boyfriend?” I look at him and I can tell he’s holding his breath which makes me smile and I lean closer to him so our lips are almost touching.  
“Offcourse I do you dumb nut.” And as I say that I close the gap between and its almost as if it was our first kiss all over again I swear I felt my lips tingling and I was just lost in the world of meaningless nothing and all there was in this nothing was me and Tom and I knew as long as we had each other we would be okay…


	11. Departing

Next week sadly went buy way to quickly if I wasn’t at school I was with Tom and honestly it was one of the happiest weeks of my life he took me out on a date every night ether to dinner or to a movie one night he even took me to mini golf where we both got way to competitive but it was good none the less. We ended up moving into Tom’s apartment as his bed was bigger and in general just better plus I liked falling asleep in his arm made me know I was safe I also ended of stilling three of is shirts and four jumpers I mean there where bigger than mine probably because Tom is taller than me but the main reason I stole them is because they smelt like him. I would spend most days at school just sitting in the class occasionally zoning out and just thinking about Tom as I wore his jumper. I found out from Tom on the last day of school he told the drama class about how he was going to be playing Spider-man and because everyone knew he only hung out with me I was bombarded with questions about him if I knew anything but I just acted like I didn’t know much and on the day, he left he told me who he really was. Most people bought but I still had the occasional interrogation from some people but I just made up some crap most the time but if only they knew how close we are. Tom and I decided that it would be best if we kept our relationship on the down low for a while but we decided we would tell our best friends so he was going to tell Harrison and I was going to tell Hannah when I got back to Australia. But as I said this week had gone by way to quickly and right now I am with Tom in his apartment packing up each of our suitcase the shirts and jumpers I stole I refused to give back to him which just made him laugh but he complained to me about having nothing to remember me by so I drew a picture of us me kissing his check and him smiling and doing that cute nose scrunch thing he does. We took the picture when we had just finished mini golf and it was by fare my favourite photo of us and was the lock screen for my phone. As we packed we talked about I great deal of things mainly how we promised that we would keep in touch with each other no matter what and that we would see each other in 4 weeks at the most. We finished backing up our suitcase for tomorrow and decided that tonight we were just going to stay in the hotel and watch a movie as we had to get up tomorrow at 3:00am to catch our flight.   
“I’m gonna miss you, like a lot.” I begin to walk over to him as I say this.  
“I’m going to miss you to.” I walk over to him and he gives me a light peck but it was enough to get me light headed will I ever get used to the effect this boy has over me. We walk over to the bed and lie down with me lying on his chest with his arms wrapped around me. We decided to watch the Amazing Spider-Man cause Tom wanted to and it wasn’t until half way through the movie I realised that my life and Tom’s life more so his was about to change dramatically and then it hit me that he was going to become famous and what would he want with me when he would have so many better options and before I could stop myself I was crying and Offcourse Tom noticed straight away.  
“Love what wrong please don’t cry.” He had twisted himself around so he could face me. I tilt my head pack to try dry my tears.  
“Oh, nothing just my boyfriend is moving away to shoot a movie and I won’t see him for four weeks and he will probably forget about me and movie onto someone who isn’t so sad and boring.”  
“what are you talking about you know you’re the only one for me and you’re not boring you amazing and the only thing sad about you is the fact you can’t see how much you mean to me plus why would I want anyone else when I have you and your perfect.”   
“Oh god I’m sorry I’m being stupid it just hit me how much your life is going to change and I’m worried that you going to forget about me.”   
“I could never forget about you.” And he pulls me back into the position that we were in and we stayed like that and again for the what felt like the millionth time I feel asleep listening to the faint beat of his heart  
2:30am  
We woke up at 2:30 in the morning to the sound of our alarm going off so we go changed and washed ourselves and did I finally check of the room before leaving. We got to the airport a little after 3:30 giving us about roughly 2 hours to get a coffee and go through customs we decided not to hold hands or anything in case there was parasitize trying to get a photo of Tom as mostly everyone knew he was Spider-Man now. We got through customs pretty quickly and got through to where our gates where and fare to quickly for my liking the lady over the speaker told us it was time to start boarding we hugged each other one last time.  
“I don’t wanna leave you Tom.”  
“I know love I don’t want to leave each other but it’s only for a month think it could be worse.”  
“Yeah I guess but I mean it’s still a month.”   
“Oh that reminds me I almost forgot.”  
“Forgot what?”   
“This is for you.” He says this as he palls out the most adorable necklace with his initials on it.  
“Awwww Tom its perfect.” He turns me around and puts the necklace on me and then we face each other for the last time in the month.   
“I guess we better get going”   
“Im going to miss you Tom.” I stand up on my tippy toes to give him one more kiss and then we hug for what in that moment felt like eternality yet it only lasted 5 seconds.   
“Bye and I hope your flight is safe and call me when you land.”  
“I will I promise and Tom please stay safe.” I say this as we walk away from each heading over to our boarding gate. We had made an agreement to not look back earlier that morning but no surprise we both looked back and I saw those deep loving brown eyes one last time. Surprisingly I held together for longer than I thought I would didn’t cry until I made it onto the plane and got in my seat that was when I really broke down…


	12. A Plan

Daniel P.O.V  
It’s been three weeks since I landed back in Australia (by the way I live in Perth) my mum came and picked me up from the airport but as I expected no dad to be seen but honestly, I preferred it like that. During the car ride back I decided I would tell my about Tom and I showed her all the photos we had taken and she thought we looked really adorable and that she was happy to see me being genuinely happy. But we both agreed that we couldn’t tell dad about this. I saw him when I we got home and he sat there looked at me and said nothing so I escaped into my room and later left to go see Hannah. Now see Hannah is my closest friend and we go back years, see we meat cause one we are both creative and are relatively smart so we are considered social rejects so we kind of got stuck with each other but I wouldn’t change it for the world now between us I’m considered that painter and drawer and she is considered that author and writer. We get along so well and I just had to tell her that me and Tom where together because I knew that she loved that MCU and was so happy about Spiderman joining the avengers. So, when I told her she flipped out cause she already knew who he was and was freaking out other fact we were together but she agreed to keep in on the down low. Tom and I kept our promise and facetimes every night and he messaged me when he could which I was grateful for but right now I down at the beach getting a tan and drawing a picture of Tom and I while I wait for Hannah to meet me down here. See I was really beginning to miss him like a lot and Facetiming Tom just wasn’t enough and plus I was stressing over my last two exams I had coming up but luckily one was my best subject Art so that should be easy. But anyway, today is Saturday and me and Hannah agreed that today was a day of rest so she had me waiting at the beach for here and hopefully should be here soon.  
Tom P.O.V  
I had to admit I was nervous but in a good way. I hadn’t seen Daniel for three weeks and Marvel decided yesterday they had all they needed and said I was free to go so I lied to Daniel and said I wouldn’t be back for at least another week because I wanted to surprise him, so I messaged his friend Hannah and set up a plane of action to catch him off guard. But I had to admit a part of me felt sad to leave the set for Captain America I mean I had literally meet my idol Robert Downey Jr which I’m still can’t get over and all these other amazing actors I look up to. Plus, I had so much fun filming this along with the fact I’m playing Spider-Man me a boy from England is playing Spider-Man you see these last few weeks it only kinda began it sink in. But still seeing Daniel is way better then all this. Well the plane landed in Australia and the first thing I noticed as I walked off was the heat so I was glad I was going to the beach second thing I noticed was how calm everyone see in England you get off a plane and everyone is like speeding here it’s just so chill which I liked so anyway I made my way to get my bag and went through the last security check now I just had to find Hannah but thank god she had a sign with my name on it so I found her pretty easily.  
“Hello, its lovely to finally meet you Hannah.” I extended my arm to shake hers  
“Hey, it’s good to meet you to, but I’m really sorry if you want this to work we gotta get going now cause traffic is bad today.”  
“Okay sure thing I will follow you to your car.” We finally got to the car and we got all my stuff in the boot and started the journey to the beach.  
“Ok sorry to probably ruin your first day here but it’s my duty as Daniel’s best friend to tell you that if you hurt him I will kick you right between your legs okay cause I can tell he really does like you and if you ever hurt him you shall regret it.”  
“Don’t worry I never want to hurt him he means too much to me.”  
“Well good he finally deserves some happiness he’s been through some tough times.” It was weird how soft her voice got I could tell she had genuine concern for him which made me wonder what had happened to him in the past. We got to the beach about 45 minutes later and. The plan was to have Hannah go ahead of me and blind fold him so he couldn’t see what it was or who and just make him believe that Hannah bought him a present and then I’m going to take his blind fold of a surprise him. We got out the car and I waited for her to text me letting me know that she was ready for me to come down to the beach and sure enough a minute after she left I got a message. I started walking down the sand dunes to get to beach and I saw him sitting there on the beach his eyes blind folded looking as cute as ever and I swear my heart skipped a beat.


	13. A Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N I will try and post something tomorrow but as its new years I may or may not :). Also please leave a comment so I know what you think :)

Daniel P.O.V  
I was waiting for Hannah to get here god she was late by like half an hour but I didn’t really care it wasn’t such a bad place to wait and when she finally got her I saw her walking down the sand dune towards me.  
“And what time do you call this.” I shout to her  
“Well I had to go buy your surprise gift I got you.”  
“Surprise gift for what?”  
“Nope no questions just put this on and give me a minute to get it ready.” And she handed me a blindfold to put.  
“Seriously a blind fold?”  
“I said no questions now shut up and put the blindfold on all ready.” I take the blindfold and pput it on can’t see anything no surprise there.  
“Okay Daniel I’m giving you head phones to put on so you can’t hear anything.”  
“Okay fine whatever.” she gives me head phone and plays a song I have never heard before but I swear I’m going to go death it’s so loud. About a few minute later I feel the sand in front of me shift and the headphones come off.  
“Daniel, I’m just gonna take your blindfold off now okay.” I give her the thumbs up and now I’m kinda getting excited cause I can her how happy she is and then my blind fold comes off and my eyes are taking a while to adjust cause it’s so bright and then I see Tom sitting in front of me with this biggest grin I have ever seen and then it hits me TOM IS SITTING INFRONT OF ME! I jump forward into him knocking him onto his back and kissing him.  
“I missed you so much.”  
“I missed you to love.” For a second I forgot Hannah was still there watching us with the biggest grin on her face.  
“Did you plan this then?”  
“Nope not my idea it was all Tom’s plan I was just the free taxi ride.” I turn back around to face Tom  
“I didn’t think you were getting back for another week?”  
“Well yeah I lied to surprise so you know surprise.”  
“You dumb nut.” I then lean into kiss him one last time. I get up and walk over to Hannah and hug her.  
“Thank you for this it means more then you know and you’re seriously the most amazing friend I have.”  
“I’m the only friend you have you.” I hit here on the arm playfully. But then I feel arm wrap around my waist and the next thing I know Tom is carrying me over his shoulder heading for the water.  
“Tom no stop put me down right now.”  
“Sure thing just give me on sec.” and the next thing I’m know I’m being dropped into the ocean and my god it was cold. I stood up in the water to see Tom still standing there more or less dry and that wasn’t going to go by unnoticed so I tackled him into the water which for me was hilarious. As I was going to swim away he wrapped his arms around me to pull me into a kiss.  
“Oh no you don’t get one of those after what you just did.” I wriggled out of his grip and dived under the water and when I came up he was giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes ever.  
“No stop that, that’s not fair your guilt tripping me.” And offcourse it worked he slowly swam over to me wrapped me in his arms and kissed me and then Hannah jumped into the ocean and splashed as both so we teamed up on her and dunked her. We stayed in the ocean for about an hour but then went up and sat on the sand eating afternoon tea that Hannah had prepared mainly consisting of fruit and chocolate.  
“Soooooooooooooooooo when are you two gonna come out as a couple.” I look over at Tom and shrugged my shoulders.  
“I’m not too sure it’s really up to Tom when he wants to do it.”  
“Well actually I was think about doing it after Civil War is released or do it before the premier so I can take you with me.” He leans over and kisses me but as he does I hear the click off a camera and realise Hannah took a photo  
“Really Hannah.” I honestly couldn’t help but laugh  
“What I have been taking them all day I can’t help it that you guys are too cute together.” I reach over laughing and grab her phone to have a look at some off the photos. Wow she had taken a lot but I had to admit the where some cute ones like Tom carrying me down to the beach thrown over his shoulder and one of him kissing me in the water and one with his arms wrapped around me I showed Tom and we both laughed.  
“Okay I admit it I like them but you have to send them to me.”  
“Sure thing.” As the day went on we stayed down at the beach and watched the sunset then started making our way back. But before we did Hannah took a selfie with all of us that we each posted but I made sure to move away from Tom so no one could get any ideas. Well Hannah drove home by herself into the city and I drove me and Tom up to the Hills (A/N That’s like the outer suburbs around Perth that are in the bush) I dropped Tom off at his Hotel and made Plans to see him tomorrow and made my way back to my house which was 5mins away. When I got home I realised it was late like 8:00 which I know isn’t that late but for my Dad it is which means Im getting yelled at yay. I got my keys out and unlocked the door and I all I thought was left the fun begin.  
“AND WHAT BLOODY TIME DO YOU CALL THIS.” My Dad had already got up and raced over the door clearly in the blind rage  
“Sorry I was late the traffic was bad plus I kinda forget about the time.”  
“FORGOT OR WHERE YOU TO BUSY SCREWING AROUND WITH SOME FAGGOT.”  
“No I wasn’t I swear I was just at the beach with Hannah.”  
“YEAH SURE SURE GO GET TO YOUR ROOM I DON’T WANNA HAVE TO LOOK AND MY FAG SON NO MORE.” I ran down to my room with tears in my eyes hearing my dead yell at me about “burning in hell” or whatever crap he believes in. I sat down on my bed trying to relax when the light caught the faint white lines along my wrists and god I just had to be reminded of two years. I mean what’s wrong with me why is my life so shit I mean what the hell did I ever do to deserve to be treated this way by my own dad and why was it his opinion and the opinions of overs that drove me to do to myself what I did when I always thought I would be stronger than that. And if God is real why does he take fun in ruining my life.


	14. A Look of Worry

The next morning a woke up in bed with my face feeling gross because I had dried tears all over my checks. I got up and went into our bathroom and washed my faced but left my hair cause I honestly couldn’t be bothered trying to control it. After a while I made my way into the kitchen to find my mum making breakfast.

“Morning, are you feeling any better sweetie.”

“No not really, wheres dad?”

“Um he left for work early apparently it’s gonna be a busy day.”

“Oh okay, what time is it?”

“It about 9:00.” I walk over to our dining room table and take out my phone as see that Tom has messaged me

**Morning love, how are you?**

**Morning, yeah not to bad wbu?**

**I’m good, what do you want to do today?**

**I was thinking actually about you meeting my mum?**

**Are you sure?**

**Yes definitely**

**Okay just left me know where you want to me**

**I was thinking the GFG it’s a café near my house**

**Okay see you their love**

**Thank you this means a lot.**

“What are you smiling about?”

“Just a message, actually mum can we go to the gfg and get some coffee?”

“Sure, thing but first please do something with you hair sweetie it’s a mess.”

We both laughed and I headed into my room to get dressed for the day I decided to put on some light blue denim shorts and a plain white shirt. Then I went into the bathroom and did my hair and afterwards I messaged Tom telling him to start making his way to the gfg. I went back into our kitchen.

“Ready to go mum.”

“Yep come one lets go.”

Tom P.O.V

I got out the uber I go to get to the café and walked over to it and sat down at one of the table outside I got one with three chairs and was in the shade off a tree so hopefully it would keep us cool. I messaged Daniel telling him that I was waiting for him outside the café I got a text back saying he was a few minutes away. I was nervous about meeting Daniels mum I mean I know she is okay with the idea of him being bisexual but what if for some reason she hates the idea of him dating a guy. A few minutes pass by and I see Daniel and his mum coming my way and the first thing I notice is where he gets hid blonde hair from and his amazing blue eyes then I realise how nervous I am getting.

“Hey Tom.” Daniel walked over to me as he said hello and before I could even reply he kissed me and I could tell that he was just as nervous as me if no more.

“Mum I would like you to meet Tom my boyfriend.”

“Oh so this is the handsome you don’t shut up about, Hello dear nice to meet you.” She comes over and gives me a hug and I feel better most of my nerves are gone but I’m still stressing weather or not she will like me.

“Hello Missus Law it nice to finally meet you.”

“Oh no Tom please call me Sue. And Daniel why didn’t you tell me who we were meeting here”

“Well I wanted to surprise you...”

“Don’t lie you were worried I wouldn’t want to me him because of your father but both of you don’t need to worry because as long as your happy Daniel I’m happy and Tom you have made my boy the happiest he has been in years so thank you for that.” She gives both of us a warm smile and I can tell she means what she’s saying.

“No what do you want to drink Tom I know Daniel will want a mocha.”

“You don’t have to get me anything I can pay for it.”

“Don’t be silly now what do you want.” I look at Daniel and he gives me a smile and those ocean blues of his are telling me not to even try so I give in.

“Could I please have a Tea please.”

“I will get us a pot cause I am going to have tea too.” She gives us a smile and walks off. I turn to face Daniel.

“Had you already told her about me?” A smile creep across his lips as he answers.

“Yes, sorry but I knew she wouldn’t mind plus I like telling people I have a boyfriend.” I raise one eye brow at him.

“Is that so.”

“Yes, it is.” I close the gap between us and give him a quick peck and smile at the fact he stile blushes when I kiss him, he is adorable. Sue came back to the table a few minutes later with all our drinks and we sat down and spoke about a whole load of things, mainly where im from and we also spoke about me acting which she didn’t know about and he reaction made me laugh so much.

“OMG are you serious my son is dating a celebrity, Daniel you are dating a celebrity, wait how did you get a celebrity to date you.” Daniel gasped and Sue and I just couldn’t stop laughing the look on his face almost made us fall off our chairs. We were there a few hours and I don’t know when it happened but me and Daniel where holding hands and it was going great until I heard someone shout Daniel’s name with so much anger and I looked over to see a man walking our way who by the looks of worry on Daniels and Sue’s face I assumed was his Dad.


	15. A Heart Beat

Daniel P.O.V  
You know that feeling you get when you brake something expensive and you know no matter what you can never ever fix it and there that horrible sick feeling in your stomach like you want to vomit but can’t, yeah that’s the feeling I had when I heard my Dad yelling my name, how could such a good day go so bad in just one second. I looked at Tom warning him to be quit because I know he wouldn’t want to defend me. Before I even knew what was happening my mum had jumped up and was trying to calm dad down but it didn’t work he just kept on yelling at me. I then felt tears running down my face again, and now people in the coffee shop where staring some men where even coming over to try calm my Dad down but he was still yelling, I couldn’t really hear what he was saying I just heard every few words like disgraces, not welcome, home, faggot, waste of space but the one that hurt the most tho was not my son. The thing that brought me back was I felt someone pulling on my arm and saw it was Tom trying to get me away from my Dad. He walked me down the stair with his arms around me and guided me to my mum’s cars he got me in it and I remember him asking me about how to get home and giving him direction and the whole time he never let go my constantly comforting me. In a few minutes, we got home and he was getting me out the car and talking to me and I could tell by the urgency in his voice I had to listen.  
“Daniel listen to me for a second okay you net to back a bag you’re staying with me for a while your mum said that we have and hour to pack for you before you dad gets home okay.” He took me into the house and unlocked the doors with my mum’s keys I went to my room and pulled out my suitcase and just sat there not knowing what to do but thank god for Tom cause he walked around my room packing my clothes and my shoes, and all my toiletries along with my favourite art pads he even took down some of my favourite picture and drawings down so I could keep them and the whole time he did this his eyes where always looking at me making sure I was okay. After what I could only assume was an hour he was taking me out my room probably getting ready to leave I took one last look at my room because for some reason I knew it would be my last and the sad thing was you could tell it was the room of a boy but everything that made it my room was gone it was as if my mark on the room was taken away and again a tear ran down my check. Tom took me out of the house leaving the keys on the table and there was some car waiting our side probably an uber he opened the door for me and got me inside then he got in and held my hand as he told the driver where to go. A little while later we were getting out the car and he was taking me up some stair then the next thing I knew I was sitting on a bed, I could only assume that we were at the hotel where Tom was staying.  
The rest of the day went buy in a blur Tom had tried talking to me trying to snap me out of whatever it was. He left me for a while but came back with food and I still hadn’t moved he tried to get me to eat but I didn’t but somehow, he got me to drink so water at least. After a while he just sat there and hugged me which was at the time all I wanted I just rested my head on his shoulder and just felt safe in his arms. When it got dark he got me under to lie down on the bed and after a while he joined me and wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his chest. The thing that snapped me out was the faint beat of Toms heart, the one sound I had gotten used to, the one sound that had comforted me to sleep then one sound the let me know that he was always there that we were still alive. I lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes.   
“Thank you, you stayed with me even tho you didn’t have to.”  
“Don’t be silly I wouldn’t have been anywhere else and you know that.”   
“But still thank you its mean a lot.” We laid their a while with his arms wrapped around me with my head on his chest still listening to his heart beat. After a while for some reason it started beating faster.  
“Daniel?”  
“Yeah.”   
“I…I love you…” I moved my head so I could look into his eyes and I could tell he meant it and I knew the for I while I had loved him too.  
“I love you too.” He smiled at me and we both leaned in and kissed each other, when I pulled away I could felt a tingling sensation on my lips. I rested my head back down on his chest and after a while I feel asleep listening to the faint beat of his heart…


	16. Two Boys in Love

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning feeling better then yesterday but still crap. The first thing I noticed was I still had Toms arms wrapped around me which made me smile and the fact he was still asleep. I got up after a while and saw it was about 8:00. I went in the bathroom and washed my face, then I went over to my suitcase to see what Tom packed there was mainly clothes but also a lot of my old art work. I saw my notepad sticking out and I realised I hadn’t drawn in a few days and my hand began to itch which is a weird problem I get when I don’t draw after a while so I grabbed my notepad and pulled over a chair and decided to draw Tom sleeping. I don’t know how he did it but he even looked hot sleeping and his hair was perfect the way it lightly danced over his eyes. And how he always had the faint hint of a smile on his lips even when sleeping. So I put my pencil to pad and started drawing him trying my best to get it right and after what was probably and hour or two I was done, but again there was something missing it was just as if the thing that made him who he is was missing like yeah it looked so much like him but the happiness that hid in his face always was lost when it was put on paper and that constant wonder lost as well.   
I looked and my phone to realise it was already 10:30 and Tom needed to be woken up so I climbed up onto the bad and straddle his waist I then bent over and gave him a light kiss, after a little while he eyes blinked open and he connected with me.   
“Morning sleepy head.” He smirked at me and raised one eyebrow  
“Morning, you know I could get used to waking up like this.”   
“God your voice sounds sexy in the morning.” Did I just say that?   
“Really how so.” Blushing I replied   
“Well for one your British and I love that accent and two your voice is raspy.” He smirked at me and raised and raised an eyebrow at me. Then the next thing I knew he had his hand on my hips and things where getting a bit heated he flipped me over so he was on top and started kissing me and things got very heated very fast but then as if we were in some cliché movie there was a knock at the door.  
“Housekeeping.” Came a dry tired voice. We both couldn’t help it we lost it laughing and somehow through the laughs Tom replied.  
“Are no thank you were a little busy.”  
“I will come back later then.” And we heard here push here cleaning supplies away probably to disturb some over the people on accident. I looked back up at Tom to see his gorgeous brown eyes staring at me, I pulled him down and rolled us both over so I was on top and gave him one last kiss before getting up.  
“Maybe another time.” I hear him groan but in a playful way.  
“But for now, let’s figure out what you want to do today.” I looked over to see him still lying in bed staring at me.  
“Well I was thinking we could stay in and watch movies, you know just be lazy.” Damn it he still had his sexy morning voice.   
“Well I think that’s great but what movies did you have in mind.”   
“Well firstly you need to watch the first avengers with me and maybe another marvel movie but you should pick one.” A though popped into my head that made me smile  
“I wanna watch one of your movies, I was thinking impossible but you have to watch it with me.”   
“Noooooooooooooooo please anything but that.” He looks at me laughing  
“Nup my choice and that’s what where watching now im gonna shower so we can go get these movies.” I went into the shower and was probably in there for 20mins and when I got out Tom was sitting on the bed looking at me.  
“You know last night when I said I loved you and you said you loved me, I just though you should know that you are the first guy I have ever said that to and probably the first person I have said that to that I seriously meant it.” He was looking at me with hope and love in his eyes but deep down I could see there was a small bit of fear in them, probably because he was afraid to let his walls down to a boy because he has never loved a boy. I walk over to him and he stand up and wraps his arms around my waist.  
“Well last night was the first time I have ever said I love you too a boy as well so it was a night of firsts for us, and I meant it to, also the fact you said it makes me love you even more and just so you know yes I have had over boyfriends by that I mean one but you are like I said the first boy I have said I love you too.” And this time when he kissed me it wasn’t as heated as it was this morning but it was one with so much more love in it that in made me light headed and my whole body was tingling all because of this one boy. As we separated he looked at me and this time there fear was gone replaced with love and trust and I knew that I too trusted this boy more than anything.  
“Mister Holland I think you should shower even though I love you, I would like to spend the day with a somewhat nice smelling boyfriend.” I laughed and he looked at me as if jokingly offended.  
“Well how dare you.” He walked over to the bathroom jokingly sulking.   
“When you get out if you behave you might get a kiss.” He looked at me with a devilish smirk on his lips.  
“Oh well I best behave then.” As he went in the shower I decided to go get the movies as I knew where the closest renting strove was so I wrote a note and took the key with me and left to go get our movies…


	17. A Secret is Revealed

Daniel P.O.V  
I left the hotel and started the walk to the local stores, when I got there I went into the supermarket and grabbed some junk food mainly popcorn and chocolate and a few lollies then headed to the movie store and bought Avengers, The Impossible and decided to get Iron Man 1 as the second marvel movie Tom requested but lastly for me I got the classic Lion King because in all honesty my favourite movie. As I left I got a message from mum if was going okay to which I replied yes and told her my plans for the day and told her that I said to tom I loved him and she said she was happy for us.  
I got back to the hotel before Tom had got out the bathroom which made me laugh. I sat down on the bed and put Impossible on but waited for Tom to get out to press play. When he got out he had no shirt and yes even though I have seen him shirtless before but god he was hot he had a six-pack that would made anyone drool and the way the muscles in his backed moved when he walked like Jesus Christ someone get me some water, he caught me staring and raised an eyebrow.  
“What see something you like.” He went to go put a shirt on  
“You can leave that off thank you.” I smile at him innocently and he just smirks  
“So, um where’s my kiss you promised me.” I got up and walked over and gave him a peck well it was meant to be a peck until he wrapped his arms around me and picked me up carrying me over to the bed. He put me down and lied on the bed waiting for me, I guess this was payback for earlier I laughed on the inside and gave him a playful pout before grabbing the remote and crawling over to take my normal place with my head on his chest. I pressed played and we started watching the impossible. It was adorable seeing younger Tom on screen and I mean like seriously he was a good actor like really good. I cried when Lucas got reunited with his brother and dad and Tom just held me tighter, when he finished he got up to take the movie out and put on Iron man 1.  
“Yours seriously and amazing actor, like I knew you would be good just not that good.” He looked at me and blushed  
“Thank you mean a lot because I’m so nervous about the premier of Civil War what if everyone think I played Spiderman horribly.” I get off the bed and walk over to him and wrap my arms around him.  
“I’m sure you will do great because honestly that move you acted amazing in and your adorable so many people with love how you did.”  
“But I’m still going to be so nervous about the movie premier though like there will be so many different people there and mostly all these famous actors and actresses.”  
“Is there anything I could do to help?”  
“Could you come with me.”  
“I would love to, but is this too much to ask if I went as your boyfriend not just your friend.”  
“Actually, I was thinking about telling people about me and you sometime this week.”  
“Does your friend Harrison know tho and what about your family?”  
“Yes the do, I told them back in America they came over to shoot the film but I didn’t get the chance to tell you after the last few days, and the good thing is none of them had a problem and infact mum is dying to meet you, and my brother Paddy thinks it’s so cool and the twins both think it’s cool your from Australia, dad wants to do golf with you which is good and Harrison who I wouldn’t stop talking to him about you can’t wait to meet you because he says you sound amazing and if I make you this happy you must be great.” I couldn’t help but smile, I mean I was so happy about the fact his family are okay with him dating a boy and I honestly couldn’t wait to meet them all, also the fact that he wanted to tell people about made me happy as well.  
“OMG really thank god, I cant wait to meet them ether hopefully I will like me, plus I’m excited to meet them all, but how do you want to like do this like you telling people about us.”  
“Well I was actually thinking about maybe just going live on Instagram and then posting a pic of me and you.” I know that in the grand scale of things it not a lot but to me it was perfect.  
“Sounds like the great idea when do you wanna do it?”  
“Now if you want?” I smile at him and give him one last kiss  
“Sounds like a plan…”


	18. The Secret

Tom P.O.V  
I was nervous if I’m being honest about telling everyone I had a boyfriend, yes I wanted to do it because I love Daniel but still I’m worried he is going to get abused for being my boyfriend but I mean at the end of the day if my fans are really my fans they will stand by me no matter what. I had messaged mum telling her what I was going to do and she said as long as it was my choice she will be happy for me and I messaged Harrison and he said that he thought it was a good idea and a fairly simply way to go about it. So, I posted a picture of just me with the caption ‘going live in an hour to tell you guys a secret.’ I turned around so I was facing Daniel  
“Are you still okay to do this?”  
“Yes, as long as you are, to be honest I’m not worried about this I more worried about embarrassing you at the premier.”  
“How could someone as amazing as you embarrass me but I’m nervous about this.”  
“Why and if you don’t want to do this I will understand.”  
“Im just worried that some people will get angry about this and I don’t want you getting hurt and I’m also worried about people being angry at me for it but I definitely still want to do this.” I looked at him staring into those gorgeous ocean blues of his that I love and I could see some many different things going on in his mind like he was happy, but worried for me and yet being reassuring but the one thing that made me want to do it was I could see the love in his eyes.  
“Well at the end no matter the outcome you still have me and your friends and family and your still Spiderman.” I couldn’t help but smile at the mention of Spiderman and that’s I guess another reason I am going to do it because I am Spiderman and I am meant to inspire kids and show them not to be worried of who they are.   
“Okay let’s do this.” He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom.   
The hour was drawing to a close and me and Daniel had both decided to freshen up a little as we both looked tried from watching movies all day. We had decided that I was just going to say I am dating someone then show Daniel and he would say hi and then we would proably just leave it at that.  
“Are you ready to do this.” He began to walk over and sit next to me  
“I am as long as you are.” He gave me a reassuring smile looking at me with those ocean blues of his  
“Well here goes nothing.” I pulled out my phone and went on to Instagram then went live.  
“Hey guys, how are you? No as I said im am revealing a secret in a few minutes but I just want to say hello to you guys first and chat about what I have been up to. So, for those of you who don’t know as of currently I am in Australia came over here for a holiday and god the beaches are amazing it’s so nice out here accept for the spiders (yes I shivered get over it.)” I looked at Daniel for a quick second and he smiled at me.   
“But apart from just the beauty of the country the people here are so amazing as you may have seen I meet Daniel and Hannah out here from my first day at the beach. Ummmmmm what else have I done.” As I was thinking I read some messages and someone people where commenting about how they though me and Hannah where dating but I did see some aske where Harrison was.  
“Oh yes Harrison is in England at the moment and was too busy to come out here with me so he is missed obviously along with my darling dog Tessa and the family so obviously missing.” There were a lot of people asking me about the secret I had so I looked at Daniel and he smiled at me reassuringly so I thought now would be the best moment.  
“Well I guess now is the best moment to tell you my secret so for a little over the month now I have been dating someone and I would like you guys to meet who it is so say hello to my boyfriend…” I turned to phone so they could all see Daniel he smiled in an awkward way that was so adorable   
“Hello guys.” Then all the sudden his face lit up. So, I moved over so I could saw what it was he was smiling about and my god there where so many supporting comments saying how happy they were for us, some saying how cute he was and other saying how cute we would be together and there were some girls comment sad faces because I was taken which made me laugh a little.   
“Well this is my boyfriend Daniel everyone and he is literally amazing and I meet him at the Bronx when I was doing exchange.”  
“Yeah when you spilt your tea all over me.”   
“Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh don’t tell them that.”   
“Why not it’s funny.” We both laughed a little   
“Maybe for you, anyway I am sorry guys but we have to go.”  
“Byeeeee everyone.”   
“Byeeeee.” And as we were waving good bye I kissed him on the check and he started to blush and then offcourse because I struggle with technology I couldn’t end it   
“Here give me that you dumb nut.” Daniel lent over and took my phone from me and hung up and he couldn’t stop laughing.  
“You’re adorable you know that.” As he that said to me I smiled and leaned over and kissed him “So do you think that went okay?” I winked at him.  
“Yes Daniel I think that went great everyone seemed okay.”  
“Well I’m happy your happy.” I leaned over and kissed him and it got heated quickly he had ended up sitting on my lap with my hands on his hips but again we got interrupted because Daniels phone started ping out of control.   
“What the hell.” He got up and walked over and grabbed his phone “Omg your fans have already found my account.”  
“Really” I got up laughing and looked at his phone, he turned his sound of and we were trying to turn off his post notifications when his phone just shut down. We both lost it laughing.   
“I have a feeling my life will change a lot not as much as yours but a lot.”   
“Yeah probably, are you oaky with that?”  
“Yes as long as you are with me.”  
“Always.” I leaned over and kissed him. With the rest of the day we decided to watch the over movies and I was happy because Daniel enjoyed the other marvel movies I just had to get him to watch the others and during the lion king I think we annoyed the people in the rooms next to us when we sang along with the songs but I didn’t care. We went to bed at probably 10:00 with Daniel curled up and his head lying on my chest…


	19. Shopping

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through the curtain and the first thing I noticed was the fact that Tom was gone. I got up and walked around the room until I found a note left by Tom saying he went out to go get us coffee, so I decided to go shower and get ready for my day. I turned my phone on and luckly this time got the post notifications off before it shut down again. Then I decided to message Hannah as I haven’t seen her in a few days and I wanted to catch up before the premier of Civil War cause if I am going for Tom I need to buy a suit.  
Daniel: Heyyyyyyyyyy  
Hannah: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy  
‘Daniel: Me and you are catching up today and where going to Perth to buy a suit for me  
Hannah: Fine don’t ask if I have anything on today  
Daniel: Can’t be anything to important ;), anyway you going come or nah?  
Hannah: Fine but I hope you understand I no longer get to be lazy because of you, plus what time you wanna meet for?  
Daniel: Well it’s what 8:30 now I was think meet in the city for about 12:00ish  
Hannah: Okay sure thing, I will meet you in the train station :)   
Daniel: :)  
After I messaged her I decided to go through Instagram for a bit and to my surprise there where all these post up about me and Daniel and how everyone was happy for him I mean off course there where some rude comments but that was to be expected. A few minute later Tom got back.  
“Morning Love.”  
“Morning.” He walked over and gave me a kiss and handed me my coffee, “You know I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
“You would probably die from a lack of caffeine.”  
“Yeah probably.”   
“So what’s the plan today?”  
“Well me and Hannah are going into the city to catch up and get me a suit for your premier, what about you?”  
“I have a few things to do, you know calls to make and that to get ready for the premier and that’s so I guess that works out great then.” He smiled at me and I could tell there was something he wasn’t telling me but I let it go.  
“Well I have about 2 hours before I need to get going because the city is like 1 hour away, so wanna do anything.”   
“Hmmmmmm, oh I know I taught you how to do a flip back in America now you teach me to draw.” I smiled thinking about that day, our first kiss it may not have been perfect but it was special.  
“Deal, anything you wanna draw in prearticular?”  
“Yes actually, I want to draw you.” He smiled at me.  
“Fine okay but let me get my spare pad out.” I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my first pad out and my extra pencils and stuff we needed. “Now since we are drawing me and you’re a beginner we are going to draw me in a simple version so not as detailed as I do.”  
“That sounds fine because im going to make you look like a potato and that’s the best case.” I couldn’t help but laugh and the fact he was so eager to do this was cute. “I never asked what made you love drawing all the time.   
“Well at first it was an escape from my normal life I could spend hours drawing and it only felt like a few minutes then I realised I wasn’t half bad an I started selling drawings and the drawing people thing came from the fact I used to do fashion drawings I have a whole pad of designs in my bag but my dad didn’t like that idea so I changed to doing people.” My voice broke a little when I said dad but I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.  
“You know given the fact you always dress amazingly I think you should try doing designing again.” I gave him a soft smile  
“Yeah maybe, now down to business…” we spent the next two hours laughing over my attempt to teach Tom to draw, I had to admit he was better than I thought and his drawing did resemble me but the thing he struggled with was my nose he kept ether drawing it way to big or way to small which made us both laugh. “Well I am proud to say your drawing is actually good.”  
“I’m actually hurt that you thought it would be bad.”  
“Don’t go putting words in my mouth.” I smile at him and start packing up the stuff as im putting my things away he wraps his arms around my waist and nuzzles his face into my neck and I can’t help but feel safe.   
“I love you more then you know.”  
“I love you and trust me I do because I love just as much.” I turn around in his arms and look up into his gorgeous brown eyes and he kisses me and I don’t want it to stop buts it does. We just stood their a while with my arms wrapped around me and my head resting on his chest as I listen to the faint beat of his heart. “I don’t wanna go but I have too, I’m sorry.”   
“Don’t be sorry I understand, plus I will be seeing you later.” I give him one more kiss before grabbing my wallet then leaving our hotel room and heading to the bus stop  
A Few Hours Later  
As I was getting of the train I saw Hannah waiting for me and walked over to her and gave her a hug   
“I don’t see you nearly as much as I should.”   
“Naw I’m actually touched.”   
“Oh shut up, anyway so what’s the plan today because I need to buy a suit do you need anything?”  
“Make-up and some art stuff but that’s about it.” We start walking into the city  
“Well I saw we should go to a café get a coffee then start to go shopping.”  
“Agreed.” We got to the closest café and I got a mocha as usual and Hannah got a flat white and we sat down at a window seat and started talking about how me and Tom where she told me she saw the video of us that he put on his story and that she was happy for us then we started talking about different things.   
“Soooooooooo, how fare have you too gone.”   
“Not very fare other than kissing nothing.” She raises an eyebrow at me and I laugh. “There was one moment we almost you know but we were interrupted and I’m kinda happy we were I’m actually shitting myself over this cause I have never done this before.”  
“Well you told me you’re his first boyfriend correct.” I just nodded. “Well then he must be just as nervous because he has probably never done it with a guy as well meaning he is most likely just as nervous and why not just talk to him about it.”   
“You know you give amazing advice thank you.”   
“Its probably because im amazing now come on we need to get you that suit.”  
The day went buy fast I ended up buying a navy-blue suit with a light shirt and black shoes and a navy-blue tie something simple that I liked. Hannah ended up getting her makeup and art supplies. See Hannah even though she prefers writing which she is amazing at she is a great drawer too. Before I knew it we were walking back to the train station.  
“Well thank you for today I rather enjoyed it.”   
“Yeah me too, so you nervous about going to Toms premier.”  
“God yes there gonna be so many people, and all these famous actors and actresses and so many other people then just me.”   
“You will be fine just don’t trip or fall over cause that will be embarrassing.” She smiled at me and we walked for a bit more. “You know I’m gonna miss you.”   
“How so im only going away for about two weeks.”   
“Yeah I know but like you life is changing now that you are with Tom your gonna be going to all these events maybe being gone for months at a time.”   
“Don’t worry I will always find time to get back here and see you I mean your literally like my sister so nothing to worry about on that front.” She smiled at me and we walked the rest of the way in silence we said our good byes at the train station and made our separate ways home.


	20. Moving

Tom P.O.V  
Once Daniel had left I quickly grabbed the hotel key card and started got in the uber to take me to the café I had been at the other day with him. See I was meeting up with Daniel’s mum so that I could talk to her about taking Daniel with me to the premier which Daniel has already spoken about with her but I just want to make sure she is okay with it and then also that I want him to move to England with me because I am worried that he won’t be given his room back at home with his family because of his dad and I feel like it’s partly my fault so that’s why I want to help him that and the thought of us being so far away made me feel sad and I know he would feel sad too.   
I paid for my uber and go out the car and walked up the stairs to the café and sat outside at the same table as last time, I messaged Sue letting her know I was here she messaged me back almost right away saying she was on her way. A few minutes later she got to the café and as she was coming up the steps I went over and hugged her.   
“Hello Sue.”  
“Hello sweetie, look I just wanted to say I’m so sorry about my husband’s behaviour and the way he treated Daniel is unacceptable but there is nothing I can do.” I smile at her trying to be reassuring   
“Its fine and it’s not your fault I just feel bad for Daniel is all.” I ask as we sit down at the table  
“How is my boy doing is he going okay.” I can see the worry in her eyes  
“He is better, I have been trying to distract him but he does seem happier but there are moments I can tell he’s sad but he doesn’t blame you one bit I don’t even think he blames his Dad for it the sad thing is he blames himself.”   
“That boy has a heart of gold if only the world wasn’t so cruel to him, but his life is looking up he had you know which I am grateful for.” She reaches over the table and rubes my hand affectionately. “So why did you ask me here today.”   
“Well two things first you know about but I just wanted to check you are defiantly okay about Daniel coming to America with me?”   
“Oh, how sweet of you to check, no yes defiantly im very happy for him to go with I just hope he gets a suit in time.”   
“That’s actually what he’s doing today he’s out with Hannah suit shopping.”   
“Now whats the second thing?”  
“Im sorry but how blunt this might be I have no other way to put it, but since Daniel has been kicked out of his house and I do feel like it’s my fault and I can’t bearer the thought of him staying alone buy himself in hotels so I was wondering if it would be okay if he moved to England with me so at least that way he has a place to stay.” I feel bad because she starts crying. “Sorry I stepped out of line.” As I say this she grabs my hand and looks at me.  
“Don’t be stupid, I think it’s a wonderful idea im just crying because in son is growing up and moving away from his dad which I always wanted and also he has an amazing man like you in his life to look after him and I couldn’t be more happy when are you two going to be leaving?”   
“Well the premier a week from now on Monday, but I was think about leaving on Wednesday so that I can stop over in England and see my family also so Daniel can meet them.”   
“Sounds like a lovely idea so tomorrow when my husband is at work come home get the rest of Daniels clothes.”  
“I think we should say goodbye at that time because the plan leaves at 4:00am so we need to be at the airport for about 1:00-:1:30.”  
“No don’t be silly I will drop you off I will need to say good bye to my boy.” We sat there a while talking about different things before I realised I needed to get back to the hotel.  
“Sorry Sue but I need to get back to the hotel.”  
“No that’s fine love I will see you soon.” I got in the uber I ordered and headed back to the hotel. Once I got there I went straight into my room and feel asleep on the bed


	21. I Love You

Daniel P.O.V  
When I got back to the hotel and got to Tom’s room I was knocking on the door a while before he finally opened it, I could tell he was sleeping he looked so tired.   
“Hello sleepy head.” I said as I pecked him on the check  
“Hey Love.” He had that sexy raspy voice again.   
“How are you?”  
“Tired but good you.”  
“Yeah im good, how was your day sought out everything you needed to do?”  
“Yes, I did, what about you did you get the suit you wanted, oh can I see it.” I turn around and smirk at him as h goes to sit on the bed.  
“Nope you have to wait until your big night to see.”  
“Noooooo that’s no fair.” I walk over and sit on his lap and he wrap his arms around my waist  
“So, what’s the plan when are we leaving anyway.”  
“Well there are two thing I need to talk about firstly would you be okay with leaving on Wednesday so we can stop over at England and you can meet my family.”   
“Yes, I would love to meet them.” I was looking forward to meeting them but at the same time I was nervous. “And whats the second thing?”  
“Okay so I was thinking because I will be staying in England for a while and I don’t want to be so fare away from you I was think that maybe you could move to england and stay there with me, obviously you don’t have to but I mean that way you have a home and we can stay with each other, but don’t feel like you have too, oh and I did check with your mum she said she would be completely fine with the idea of you moving to england obviously she will miss you but she wants you to be happy.” I could tell by the way he was talking that he was worried I would say no, I move my self around so I am facing him.   
“Tom, I would honestly love to move to England with you, only if there are no problems.” Me and him are both smiling and I think I am the happiest I have been in a while.   
“Well its settled then your moving to England and staying with me.” He quickly closes the gap between us and starts kissing me and it gets heated pretty quickly and I can feel him um getting excited and before I know what I’m doing and I take his shirt off and mine and he stops and looks at me. “Are you sure you want to do this.”   
“Yes because I love you…”   
“I love you too…” He starts kissing me again and picks me up and lays me down on the bed.  
An hour later  
Me and Tom are lying in bed in our usual position with my head resting on his chest or his heart and listening to the beat of his heart. I was happy over what just happened and the fact that it was with Tom made it even more special. I moved our postion so that I was eye level with him and gave him one more kiss.  
“Are you sure you don’t regret it?” I smile at him  
“Yes, Tom I’m positive I don’t regret it.” I lay back down with my head resting over his heart and fall asleep to the soft beet of his heart…


	22. Last Day

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next day with Toms arms still wrapped around me and I was listening to the soft beat of his heart after a while I sat up and looked back over my shoulder to see Tom’s eye flutter open revealing those gorgeous brown eyes of his.   
“Morning handsome.”  
“Morning darling.” I felt his arms wrap around my waist and pull me back down to bed.  
“Can we just spend all day in bed please.” I smile thinking about just staying here with him.  
“No unfortunately we can’t because today we are getting all your clothes then heading of to England on Wednesday morning.”   
“Wait seriously I thought we had the premier on Monday tho.”   
“Yes, we do but I want you to meet my family that and we are picking up Harrison on the way.”  
“Oh, okay makes sense by why do we need to get all my clothes.”   
“Well this is up to you entirely but I was wondering if you wanted to move into my home in England I’m planning to get an apartment soon so we won’t be staying with my family long and we would have our own place and you could stay with me more often but you don’t have to.” I can’t help but smile thinking about being able to wake up with Toms arms around me every morning and fall asleep every night listening to his heart beat.  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes definitely but I will have to check with mum.”  
“Don’t worry I all ready have checked with her yesterday and she said yes.”  
“You do realise that you are literally perfect.”   
“Oh, I know don’t bother telling me.” He smirks at me but I stop him from saying anything else by kissing him. As much as I didn’t want to I got up and headed to the bathroom to shower. “Where are you going?”  
“To shower.”  
“Can’t you stay and cuddle with me.”  
“Oh, so you don’t want to join me for a shower.” At this he smirked at me and picked me up carrying me into the bathroom. I turned on the water and waited it to warm up before me and Tom both got in. Now see Tom normally is really hot but when he has water dripping down his abbs and v line it could drive anyone over the edge. He caught me staring and raised an eyebrow at me.  
“Is everything okay?”  
I don’t even bother answering I just kiss him and let’s just say it progressed from there…  
After the shower  
After our very hot shower we got changed and headed over to my mums house to get the rest of my clothes and made arrangement for us to be picked up 30mins before we needed to be at the airport. Later in the day I called Hannah telling her what was happening and she decided to meet us at the airport. Me and Tom spent a few hours packing and finished at 7:00 and decided to go to bed as I went in the bathroom to do my teeth Tom got ready for bed. When I came out he was shirtless lying down on the bed and god he had good abs. I got into bed with Tom and sat so I was siting on his waist. He smiled at me and put his hands on my hips.   
“I love you Tom.”  
“I love you too.” I leaned forward and smashed my lips onto his. As we parted the kiss I looked into those deep brown eyes of his and smiled. I moved so I was lying next to him and feel asleep with my head resting on his chest…


	23. A New Chapter

Daniel P.O.V  
We woke up at 12:30 to the sound of the alarm going off, I was the first to get up and stumbled into the shower and turned on the water waiting for the hot water to warm up. When is stepped in and closed my eyes I then felt to arms wrap around my waist and I smiled. I turned around an opened my eyes to see Tom standing there smiling.   
“Morning love.”  
“Have I ever told you hot your morning voice is.” He smiled and I felt my self-blushing he gave me a quick kiss before I rested my head on his chest. After 10 mins we got out the shower dressed in comfy clothing for the flight and made sure we had everything packed, by the time we had gotten out the apartment my mum was here to pick us up me and Tom sat in the back with mum in the front. I feel asleep on the way to the airport with my head on Toms shoulder.  
“Darling you need to wake up we are at the airport.”   
“Hmmm, what……. Oh wait yeah coming.” I rubbed my eyes as we got out the car and saw Hannah had messaged me saying she was here and to meet us at the doors. Tom and I got our suit cases and walked hand in hand to the doors. “Thank you mum for coming to see me off.”  
“Don’t be silly of course I would come.”   
“Did dad give you a hard time.”   
“Nothing I can’t handle.” as she said this she smiled and gave me a half hug as we walked. Once we got to the gate I immediately saw Hannah standing there waiting looking as tired as I felt.  
“You better appreciate me being here because its to early for this crap and can you two stop holding hands its to cute for me to handle.” I let go of Toms hand and went over and hugged her  
“Thank you for coming this means a lot.” She pulled the away from the hug and looked at me   
“Don’t be silly off course I would be here you’re my best friend.” She smiled at me and we all headed inside to check in our suitcases. The line moved slowly but we got through with an hour to kill so we went and got something to drink at the café in the airport. Mum paid and we spent most the time sitting there with her making sure I had everything we needed. Tom was holding my hand under the table when these two girls walked up.   
“Um s-sorry to interrupt you but um we were wondering if we could get a photo with Tom.”   
“Yeah sure thing come here.” As Tom said this I smiled and took their phone and took a photo with them I handed her phone back to here and went to go sit down.   
“Um Daniel can we please get one with you in it as well.” Smiling I agreed and went over and stood next to Tom I stood in front of him and he wrapped his hands around my waist and rested his head on me should and I couldn’t help but have the biggest smile on my face. We went an sat back down and the girls went back to where ever they came from.   
“Well that was different for me.”   
“Don’t worry you will get used to it.”   
“No don’t say that don’t encourage him he will get a bigger ego then he already has.” At this everyone laughed but I jokingly glared at Hannah. I looked at my watch and saw it was 2:15 and that we should get going.   
“Its 2:15 we should start going mum.” She looked at with a sad smile and Tom and I grabbed our carry-on bags while I walked put my arm around Hannah waist feeling bad to be leaving behind my best friend. While mum and Tom walked together. Once we got to the gate we all stopped. First, I hugged Hannah to say good bye. “Omg I’m going to miss you so much, who’s gonna be tell me when I’m being stupid or make me laugh when I’m down. Honestly thank you for being amazing and when me and Tom get back from the premier you have to come over you can’t forget about me but thank you for being amazing and funny and making me life so much better.” I know we both had sad smiles on.  
“Your forgot beautiful but that’s fine, I love you Daniel.”  
“I love you two Hannah.” We shared one last hug before I turned to mum.  
“No mum please don’t cry if you cry I’m gonna cry.” I can all ready feel tears running down my face watching my mum this loving fantastic lady cry in front of me.   
“Now you behave Daniel and be careful the press is everywhere, and don’t you dare forget about me or who you are and don’t forget where you true home is,” she points at Tom. “And you look after him and don’t brake his heart because I don’t care how famous you are I will still come find you and give you what for if you do.”   
“Don’t you worry Misses Law I will look after.” She gave him a fond smile.   
“Naw come here.” She grabbed him and pulled him into hug and when she let go she turned to me crying and hugged me tight. “I love you and you will always be my baby boy okay.”   
“I love you so much thank you for being my rock.” I turned and hugged Hannah one last time then mum one more time before Tom took my hand and we start walking through the gate I turned around and waved and cried.   
Checking in was easy and we got to the plan with 10mins to spare, we walked over to our boarding gate and sat down but no for long before we bordered. Tom bought me a first class ticked as I definitely don’t have the money for that and we where sat opposite each other. The first flit was good and second flight wasn’t two bad but there was a little bit of turbulence. We landed in Gatwick for about 7:00am which wasn’t to bad but it was freezing but Tom gave me his jumper so we where warm. Once we got off the plan and headed to get I bags with Tom holding my hand, I knew that this was the start of a new chapter in my life and hopefully a happier one…


	24. Meeting the Hollands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I am sorry this chapter is so long I just honestly didn't know where to stop writing.

Daniel P.O.V  
“So what’s the plan how are we getting to your house.”  
“Harrison is coming to get us from here and drive us home, but the family doesn’t know I’m coming home so there all out doing golf apart from mum who’s shopping so we are going home and hiding until they get back.” I smile at him and he takes me hand as we walk around trying to find Harrison.”  
“Is that Harrison over there with the sing that had the spider div and the foreigner.” I recognised him from the photos and I pointed at him as I said this.   
“Yeah that’s him.” I let go of his hand so he could do say hello. He went over and hugged him and I knew they where close but from the hug I could tell just how close they where. When they parted Tom turned and faced me.  
“Harrison this is Daniel, Daniel this is Harrison.” I smiled shyly at him but extended my arm to shake his hand.  
“Nice to finally meet you, Div over here has told me a lot about you he wouldn’t shut up talking when we where in America.” I chuckle and look at Tom  
“All good things I hope.” He smirked at me  
“That’s between me and Haz and for you to find out.” I punch his arms jokingly and we start walking to where I assume Harrison car is parked. Tom takes my hand and he and Harrison started talking and catching up. When we got to the car is sat on the back and told tom to sit in the front and talk to Harrison while I burrowed Toms phone to message Hannah letting her know we had landed and where safe and if see could please let my mum know. After a while of me and her talking we the car slowed down and we pulled into a drive way of a house of which I can only assume was Tom’s house.   
“So this is your childhood house.”   
“Yep this is where I grew up.” We all got out there car and got our suitcases out the boot and started our walk up to there front door.   
“Wait a second Tom, how do you know your parents will be okay with me staying here if they don’t know you are going to be coming home.” He smiled at me but I was still worried.  
“Well they think im coming home after the premier that’s all so they know your coming and there more then happy with it but they just don’t know when your coming.” I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss.   
“Um excuse I am still here you know.” I turn bright red as I look at Harrison.  
“Oh fuck off Harrison.” He jokes about being offended as Tom unlocked the front door. The second he opened it a small grey ball shot out the door and jumped at Tom, at first I was confused but then I realised it was Tessa.  
“Hello, my darling Tess I have missed you.” As Tom was patting her Harrison walked in the house Tom picked up Tessa and walked it then I followed. The first thing I noticed was how homely it looked and felt and second thing I noticed was all the photos they had up the family the first one I saw was all of them together then I saw others of all four brothers and then ones of just Nicola and Dominic they all looked like such a Happy family. Then I found one of Tom when he was younger like maybe 10 and it was just him and I had to take a photo he looked so adorable. Buy the time I finished looking at all the photos I had no clue where to look so I just walked through the house trying to find Tom. Then all the sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist and it scared the crap of me.  
“Jesus Christ don’t do that.” I turned around in his arm as he was laughing at me. “That’s not funny.”  
“Yeah it is a little funny.” He leaned in to kiss me but I wasn’t having it so I turned away  
“Nup no kisses for you, you don’t deserve them.” He looked at me with puppy dog eyes but I just shook my head and laugh. “I will give you a kiss when you show me where to take my suit case.”  
“Well we are staying in my room which is up the stairs.” I groan because my suit case was heavy as hell. “What would I get if I take your suit case upstairs for you.” At this is smiled cheekily at the thought that came into my head.  
“Something not so PG13 but this happens after I meet the family. At this he smiled and grabbed my suit case to take upstairs for me, I followed behind him. “Where did Harrison disappear off to?”  
“Haz went home because he didn’t want my family getting suspicious over his car being here.”  
“Oh okay, why didn’t he say goodbye.”   
“Don’t worry Haz come and goes all the time when I am here he will be back tonight.” We get to Toms room and he opens the door and I cant help but laugh a little.   
“Tom this is so typically you in every way.”  
“What do you mean.”   
“You literally have a Spiderman blanket on your bed.” And that wasn’t just it he had action figure spread around the room and there where a few marvel posters up. “But don’t worry because I think its adorable.” He walked over and wrapped his arms around me.  
“Do I get that kiss now?” I leaned in and gave him a kiss and shivered because of how warms he was. “When does your family get back?”   
“Harrison reckon we have about and hour, do you want me to make you a tea.”  
“A tea would be amazing right about now.” I gave him one last kiss as he left to go make me my tea. Because it was so cold and tired I decided to go and lie down under his covers so a took my shoes of and climbed into his bed. As I looked around I noticed the drawing I drew for him of us was on his wall near his bed which made me smile. After about 10 mins I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Tom came back with mine and his tea and Tessa following him right behind him.   
“Here you go love.” He handed me my tea and got into the bed and sat next to me with his arm around me, then Tessa jumped up and sat between his legs. We sat in silence for a while because we where both so tired and just drank our teas. When I finished I got up and walked over to my suitcase to unpack some things. “What are you doing darling.”   
“Oh um I bought your family some presents because I feel bad just moving in here.” As I said this he got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
“Your perfect you know that.” I smile as he kisses my check and I feel myself blush. I open up and pull out a soccer ball (it was deflated) and chocolate I had bought for Paddy. Because I knew Harry liked photography so much I got him this really fancy plain black photo album. For Sam who I was told by Tom liked reading I decided to get him a book called the Cuckoos Calling because Hannah said it was amazing, Nor Dominic I got him some nice golf club protectors that where black and leather and for Nicola I got her a simple necklace which had a light blue stone surrounded in a silver casing and lastly a tube of tennis balls for Tessa. “Wow Daniel you didn’t have to get my family all this that must have cost you a fortune.”   
“Hey, don’t worry about it I want them to all know I am grateful for letting me stay here.” He gave me a kiss. “Oh now you need to close your eyes because I have got you something.”  
“Oh really what did you get me.”   
“Not what your thinking mister naughty.” He closed his eyes and I pulled out the bracelet I had made for him, it was a simple silver changed that was held together with my initials DL. “Open them,” he looked at it and smiled, “I got it to match with my necklace you got me.”   
“Oh Daniel its perfect.” He gave me his arm so I could put it on him and as I did I pulled my necklace from under my shirt.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”   
Me and Tom ended up going down to the lounge room to wait for his family to come home. About after 30 mins off sitting down there two cars pulled into the driveway one that had only Nicola in it and the other had Dominic and the boys.  
“So Tom whats the plan, well you go hide up stairs and I will surprise them first then I will come up and get you okay.”   
“Okay.” I start to walk up the stairs and my legs get a bit weak from my nerves, I wait in Tom room for him to come, after a few minutes I here Tom yell surprise and they all sounded happy but shocked to see him, after a while I heard some mummering and I could here them start moving around. Then about after 10mins of just hearing them mummering I heard Tom come up the stairs.  
“Okay are you ready.”   
“Im shitting myself a little but yes.”  
“Don’t worry you will be fine.” He grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs into the lounge room where they were all sitting with their eyes closed. Tom lead us to the middle and stood there holding my hand. “Okay you guys can open them.” Nicola was the first to open her eyes and she broke out in a smile and second was Dominic, then paddy and lastly the twins. They where all smiling at me. “Everyone this is Daniel.” Nicola was the first one up and she came over and gave me a hug  
“We have heard so much about you it so nice to finally met you.” She gave me a warm smile  
“It’s good to finally meet you to Miss Holland.”   
“Oh no please call me ether Nicola or Nikki.” As she stepped away I saw Dominic behind her and even tho he was smiling I was still nervous he would flip out like my dad did. I extended my hand to give him a handshake but he stepped forward and gave me a hug.   
“Its good to finally meet you.”   
“Its nice to meet you too.” He stepped away patting me on the back. The twins stepped forward both saying hi at the same time.   
“Hey now your Sam and your Harry right?”   
“No, I am Sam and he’s harry.” Said the one I thought was Harry  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“He’s just kidding doesn’t worry you got it right.” Sam laughed and I smiled at him  
“Your accent is cool by the way.”   
“Oh are thank you I didn’t really realise I had one.” Harry laughed as he walked away. Lastly was Paddy to walk up who ran at me and gave me a hug.   
“It’s so cool to finally meet Tom’s boyfriend, he wouldn’t stop talking about you he was all like Daniel this and Daniel that and like omg his drawing are amazing or omg he so nice.” I laugh at Paddy and give him a hug and I caught Tom starring daggers at paddy as Sam and Harry lost it laughing.   
“Well its good to finally meet you too Paddy, oh um I bought you all presents is it okay if I go get them.”   
“Oh, Daniel how kind of you but you didn’t have to do that.” Nikki said smiling at me  
“No, it was the least I could do.” I quickly headed up the stairs and grabbed all the presents. I came back into the room and sat on the floor with Tom.   
“Harry, Sam get off the couch and let our guest sit.”   
“Misses Holland, they don’t need to do that I’m fine down here.”   
“No, I insist sit on the couch.” I could tell buy the way she said it she wouldn’t take no for an answer so I sat down on the couch with Tom.   
“First I got Paddy chocolates and a soccer ball that Tom told me ways your favourite team which I hope he wasn’t lying.” I pass the two things too paddy and he nodes  
“Thank you and the team is right and this is great because Tessa bite a hole in my last one.” I smile at him as he opens up the chocolates to start eating them. I pull out the album for Harry and the book for Sam.   
“Now I hope you like the album Harry because I’m not to sure with that, and Sam I heard you like reading and my friend in Australia said it was amazing so I hope you like it.”  
“The albums so nice thank you.”  
“Thanks for the book my friends have been telling me to get this actually.” I smile at both of them with relief because those where my main worries. I pull out the gold protectors next.  
“I hope these are okay because I wasn’t to sure what to get you.” Dominic smiled at me as I handed him the protector.  
“Wow these are like really nice ones I hope you didn’t spend too much.”  
“Think of it as a thank you for letting me stay here.” And lastly I pulled out the box with the necklace in it.   
“Nikki this is for you and I hope you like the colour.” I handed her the box and as she opened it she gasped.  
“Oh its beautiful but I can’t accept this.”  
“Well I can’t wear it and I can’t return it as its from Australia.” I smile at her and she gets up and gives me a hug.  
“I hope you didn’t do this because your worried about if we are okay with you and Tom because we couldn’t be happier that he’s with you, you make him so happy and I can see you are a beautiful person so please don’t feel like we will judge you ever.” As she says this I some how managed to hold back the tears and say thank you because it feels so nice that they accept me. “Now I need to go start dinner and I bet you and Tom need to shower after your flight so you two go freshen up and we will all start making dinner. As they all stood up to leave me and Tom started walking up the stairs but paddy ran after us.   
“Daniel can I talk to you.”  
“Sure thing.” I smile at Tom and let him walk up that stairs to the room. “What’s up Paddy”  
“I just wanted to say thank you for making Tom happy because I always knew he liked boys but was never really okay with the idea so thanks for helping him and I was also wondering if maybe some time you could show me your drawings.” I smiled at Paddy and gave him a hug.   
“Why not after dinner if you want.”   
“Sounds good.” He walked of smiling and my heart melted he was so sweet. I walked to Toms room and walked in to find him in just his shorts. I walked over and wrapped my arms around his neck. “How did I go.”  
“You where amazing.”  
“Really are you sure.”  
“Yes, defiantly and to celebrate I was thinking about taking a shower together.”   
“Oh, mister Holland why not you go heat up the water and I will be right in.” I smile as he walked off to the bathroom and I got ready to join him feeling happy for once not to have stuffed up.


	25. Dinner With The Hollands

Daniel P.O.V  
After we got out the shower and had got dressed Tom took me downstairs into the lounge room to wait for his family to make our dinner. I stood up to go help but I felt Toms hands wrap around my waist and pull me back down.  
“No your staying here, your job right now is to keep me warm and don’t worry in the future mum will have you helping.” As he says this he gives me a kiss on top of my head.   
“Thank you thank you so much for letting me be able to stay here with your family because I honestly have no clue what I would have been able to do.”  
“Tom Daniel dinners ready.” Nikki called for us from the over room, I stood up and pulled Tom up with me and gave him one last kiss. Nikki had made an amazing roast with help from Paddy and Harry why Sam set up the table and Dom did the dishes. At the table Nikki sat at the head with Paddy to her left and me too her right, I sat next to Tom obviously and Dom at the other head and Sam sat to his right and harry in between Sam and Paddy. For most of the night Tom, Harry, Sam and Dom talked about different things, they mainly where telling Tom about their game of golf. While Nikki was asking me about my life and what I like to do and Paddy asked me questions every now and then about ether my drawing or life in Australia. It was nice to sit with them and talk about things like it was a normal family, don’t get me wrong I am nervous as hell at the moment but my family never really spoke about or day well me and mum did but our dinners where always silent. Half way for eating I turned and caught Tom smiling at me and I smiled back then Harry asked me.  
“So, did div over here really poor his tea all over you when he met you.” I laugh because of how bright red he went it was adorable.  
“Yes, he didn’t look where he was going in his own little world and now I have one less white shirt.”   
“What happen when you become a movie star.” The way Dom said it made everyone laugh and the fact Tom got angry made it even funnier. When we finished our dinner, I started staking some plates but was told off by Nikki and Tom ended up taking them in the kitchen. Nikki also did a desert but as it was too cold for ice-cream we had fruit salad with clotted cream. After we finished that Harry and Sam went and did the dishes while Paddy helped with putting them away and me and Tom were at the table with Nikki and Dom. Dom was being nice and asking me questions about my school and everything and what I plan to do.   
“Well I have finished all my school exams and now I wait for my ATAR score then I can go to a university but before all that I have to go to our school ball which I think is like prom in England and after that we have our graduation ceremony so I have all that to go to oh and awards night so December will be a busy month for me.”   
“Oh yes so definitely a busy time in the future for you then.” He smiled at me and got up from the table and walked into the kitchen.   
“Do you plan to go to an art school Daniel.” Nikki asked   
“Yeah that’s if I get accepted into one because ATAR don’t help with art schools but I am also getting back into fashion design so I will see how that goes.” She smiled at me and got up from the table to sit in the lounge room and Tom took my hand leading me up to his room with Tessa following us. When we got in to his room I closed the door and turned around but Tom pushed me up against the door and smashed his lips against mine.  
“You don’t know how much I have been wanting to do that tonight.” I smile and him and he begins to kiss me again as he does it gets heated and I put my hand under his shirt and can feel his hard abs and the way there moving. As he is kissing me he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me to the bed. When he lies me down he starts kissing my neck then out of nowhere I feel a tongue liking the said of my face and yelp and see Tessa there waging he tail as she licks my check. Tom looks at what’s happen and laugh picking up Tessa and giving her a kiss.  
“What is my baby darling jealous.” I laugh as I realise something  
“Do you call me and your dog both darling.” He looks at me and I glare at him as if I’m angry but I cant help myself I lose it laughing seeing how scared he gets. “Don’t worry I don’t care, now come here.” As he comes close I pull him by his shirt into bed and we just lay there kissing and hugging. When we go decided to go to bed I go and go my teeth and say goodnight to all the Hollands with Tom and then go to bed with Tom with my head on his chest as per usual but this time we fall asleep with Tessa in between our legs.


	26. Lazy Day

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning before Tom did and decide to go wash my face and make myself a tea. As I was making it a sleepy Paddy wonder down the stairs and smiled at me.  
“Morning sleepy head.”  
“Morning Daniel, did you sleep okay?”  
“Yeah not to bad thank what about you.”  
“I slept great actually.” I looked out the window and saw it was sunny.   
“Hey Paddy after you have woken up a little do you wanna maybe take Tessa for a morning walk and show me around.” He burst into a smile and ran upstairs   
“I will go get ready now.” I snuck back into Toms room and got my shoes on and got Tessa of the bed I then grabbed Toms jumper as I had the feeling it would be cold outside. When I went back downstairs Paddy was already there with Tessa’s lead in his hand. “I wrote a note so they will know where we are.”  
“Okay that’s good, so where are you taking.” As he put Tessa leash on and we headed out their door the cold really hit me.  
“Well I was just going to take you to the park so Tessa can run around.”   
“Sounds good.” As we walked we spoke about different things mainly how school was for him and what he wanted to do when he grew up. At the moment he wanted to do acting like Tom which I thought was cool and Tom was helping him which was nice of him. When we got to the park we let Tessa of the lead and she started running around chasing birds and smelling different bushes and poles.   
“Did people bully at school because you liked boys.”   
“Well yeah it was really bad at some points but I mean after I will it died down because of certain reason but I mean my friend Hannah helped me like a lot through the whole thing which was amazing but I mean it all worked out because I don’t see them anymore and now I have Tom.”  
“People are horrible, how did you get it to stop.”  
“I guess I stopped retaliating which made it boring for them and I was able to make fun of myself so they would insult me and I would make it a joke so people would laugh with me instead of at me so it stopped after a while, why do you ask?”  
“No particular reason.” I looked at Paddy and could tell there was something he wasn’t telling me  
“Do you get bullied by people, is that why you’re asking me?” He looked down at his feet  
“Yeah, there this guy who taller and stronger then me and he’s rude to me and call me names and pushes me around all the time but every time I try to stand up to him it always ends up making it worse.”   
“Wanna know a secret Paddy?”  
“What is it.”  
“Most people bully ether out of insecurity or jealousy so I reckon by the sound of this guy it’s a bit of both I reckon he doesn’t have a lot of friend am I right.” He nods, “Well hes probably jealous because you have a lot where as he doesn’t and then that make him feel insecure about how people see him so he takes it out on you.”   
“You think so.” I smile at him  
“I know so, now im cold and need something to warm me up, do you wanna get a hot chocolate?”  
“Yes please.” I smile at him and we put Tessa on the lead and walked to the nearest café away. I tied Tessa on a pole outside while we went in and quickly grabbed our drink. I got me and Paddy a hot chocolate and Tom a Latte while Paddy told me what to get the rest of his family. For the twins I got mochas for Dominic a flat white and for Nikki and Latter. I made sure Paddy got extra marsh mellows in his tea. Luckily there house was only like 5 minute away so the walk back was quick. I took Tessa on the lead and carried my drinks while Paddy took the other drinks. When we got back I knocked on the door and Harry opened.  
“Morning Harry.”   
“Morning Daniel.” He said through a yawn  
“Tired?”  
“How could you tell.”   
“Well Paddy has got a mocha for you and Sam.” Paddy handed the two mochas to Harry  
“You’re a life saver.” I smile at him as I let Tessa of the lead and take the rest of the drinks from Paddy so he can sit down and enjoy his drink. I walk in the kitchen to see Dominic reading the newspaper and Nikki cooking breakfast.   
“Morning Dominic one flat white for you and for Nikki one Latte.” I smile at both of them and place Dominic’s coffee next to him and he smiles at me and give Nikki hers.  
“Daniel, you really need to stop spending all your money on us.” Nikki smiles at me as she takes a drink.   
“Where’s Tom.”  
“Upstairs still asleep,” I smile at her and walk over to the stairs to wake him up, “Good luck I have all ready tried. I smile at her once more and walk up to Toms room. The curtains are still closed so I open them and here a groan from Tom  
“Mum please close them.” I laugh and walk over to Tom  
“Its not mum baby its someone else.” I get onto bed and sit across his lap as he opens his eyes and I give him a kiss.   
“Where have you been the beds been cold without you.”   
“Well while you where sleeping Paddy and me took Tessa for a walk and I have got you a Latte but you can only have it if you get out of bed.”  
“Uhhhhhhhh do I have to.”   
“Yes.” I give him one more kiss and as I get up I pull off the covers so he definetly wakes up. “Now I expect you down stairs in 30 mins wake and sparkly to start the day because you mum is cooking a lovely breakfast and if you are not up the next time I come in with a bucket of water.” I laugh as he pouts at me and I leave the room to join the rest of the Hollands down stairs, I go into the lounge room and join the three-brother sitting on the chair in the corner. Harry and Sam looked more awake probably due to the caffeine.   
“Feeling better Harry.”   
“Haha yeah bit more awake, how did you sleep.”   
“Yeah it wasn’t to bad colder then in am used to but it was good.”  
“I bet especially coming from Australia.” We sat in silence for a while, Paddy got up and left at one point probably to go to his room. Sam put the book down he was reading and turned on the couch so he was facing in my direction.  
“Tom says you can draw really well it that true?”  
“Well I wouldn’t say really well but I try and I do draw a lot.” Harry close the lid on his laptop to face me as well.  
“Could you show us sometime.”   
“Yeah sure thing I’m showing Paddy sometime today or tomorrow so I will show you when I show him.” After a while Tom came down the stairs looking more awake but still tired.  
“Ahh the dead has a woken.”   
“Fuck of Harry.” He smiled at his brother as he came over and sat on my lap on the chair.   
“Good to see your awake.” I rubbed his arm and smiled at him  
“It doesn’t feel so good.”   
“Sam, Harry, Paddy, Daniel breakfast is ready.”   
“Why didn’t she call your name?”  
“Probably still thinks I’m in bed.” I laugh as he gets up then helps me get up giving me a quick kiss as we head into the kitchen following behind Sam and Harry and white Paddy running down the stair behind us. As we walk into the dinning room Nikki gasps in a mocking way  
“OMG Daniel how in the world to you get him to wake up for the last ten years it has been impossible for me to wake him up.”  
“Well coffee might have something to do with it but also threatening him with a bucket of water helps.”  
“I will keep that in mind for next time.” We all took as seat at the table with me next to Tom and Nikki. We spoke about what we would be doing today and as me and Tom are tired we were going to stay at home while they all went out shopping. After breakfast Harry and Sam did the dishes and Nikki and Dominic went and got ready for the day while me and Tom went up stairs and Paddy went to watch Television. I was first in Toms room and was surprised to see that the suitcases I am not going to be taking to the premier where gone, then I felt Toms arms wrap around and I leant back into him as he rested his head on my shoulder.   
“Tom where did you put my suitcases?”  
“Well as this is now you home your stuff has been put away with my clothes so that you don’t have to live out a suitcase.” I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.  
“Thank you, but you better have not looked at my suit for the premier.”   
“Bugger the one thing I should have done.” We both laughed as I rested my head on his chest. About 30 minutes later. The rest of the day was spent with us watching Avengers two and Captain America the first avenger and Captain America the winter solider so I was up to speed so that I wouldn’t been confused when I watched Captain America Civil War. Tom wouldn’t tell me anything about the movie but I do know that his part starts when QUEENS comes across the screen. At about 8:00 me and Tom decided to go to bed as tomorrow was our last day before we headed off to the premier in Lod Angeles. At about 8:30 I was sitting on Toms bed in his arm and we where talking about how he was nervous for the premier and I told him he shouldn’t and 10 mins later we where falling asleep as I listened to the soft beat of his heart.


	27. Walks and Family Fun

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone to see it was 8:00 and I thought me and Tom should start to wake up so I turned around and brushed some curls out of his face.  
“Tom its time to wake up.” His eyes fluttered opened and he groaned  
“Do we have to get up.”  
“Yes we do.”  
“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy?”  
“Because I want to have a shower. ”  
“And what does that have to do with me?”  
“Well dumb nut I want you to join.” Me at this he smiled a bit stupidly at me  
“Oh, now I see why we should get up.” I laugh as he gets out of bed and picks me up and carries me to the bathroom. When we get to the bathroom he puts me down in the shower and I smile at him  
After shower  
When we got out it was 8:30 so we got changed and ready for today. As I was putting on my shirt Tessa burst into the room. She ran over to Tom.  
“Hello Darling.” He smiled at her and patted her head. She came over to me and sat in front of me so I could pat her head. Look at Tom and then at Tessa and smile  
“Tessa time for a walk.” She went ballistic and Tom groaned because he was still Tired she was running around my feet going nuts. “Ands daddys coming.” She ran over and started running around Toms feet. I smiled at him and he jokingly glared at me. I went down stairs and grabbed her lead as I all ready had my shoes on once I got her lead I grabbed a quick glass of water and heard Tom coming down stairs. I turned around and smiled at him “Come you time for our walk.” He smiled at me and I put tessa on the lead and as we head out the door Tom held my hand.  
“Bloody hell its cold.”  
“how do you think I feel im used to warm hot weather this is your country.” He laughs at me and as we make our way to the park. When we got there, we let Tessa off the lead and Tom smiled at her as she ran around all happy. At one point I slipped on a rock but luckily Tom caught in his arms. “Thank you my prince charming.” I gave him a quick kiss and held his hand as we walked for about 20 more minutes before we turned around and headed home. When got to Toms I could hear his family talking and I could smell toast. I let Tessa off the lead and she ran over and sat on the floor near the couch and fell asleep.  
“Mum me and Daniel are home.”  
“That’s good sweetie go make him some toast and tea for breakfast.” I laugh as Tom walks off to go make me breakfast I walk into the dinning room and sit next to Paddy opposite Sam and Nikki and Dominic where sitting at the heads of the table. As I sat down Harry walked in.  
“So did you and Tom enjoy your morning walk?” I look at him weirdly as he passes me his phone and there is an article with photos of Tom and me walking and one of us kissing with the Title Tom Holland aka Spiderman Caught with His Boyfriend I read the article which was basically just someone saying about us being together and if it would last, as I finish Tom walks in with his our breakfast.  
“Here read this Harry showed me.” As he reads it she starts going red and I laugh and he glares at me. “Sorry.” I couldn’t stop laughing. When I settled down he nudged me and smiled as we ate breakfast we spoke about plans for today and it seamed like a lazy day before we went to the premier and Haz was coming over later to stay the night so we could catch the plan. When I took mine and Toms plate into the kitchen I felt his arms wrap around me.  
“Hey can we please talk upstairs.”  
“Yeah sure is everything all right.”  
“I hope.” I start getting worried as we walked upstairs when we got to his room he closed the door and looked at me.  
“Tom your scaring me what’s wrong?”  
“Do you want to end this relationship.”  
“WHAT?” I was taken back I seriously didn’t know what to think I just went numb.  
“Its just the article said stuff about us not lasting and I love you more then I think you understand and I don’t wanna go thinking we have a future if your not thinking the same way.” I look at him a bit confused and I step forward and take his hand.  
“Tom trust me when I say this I don’t want to end this relationship and I do know how much you love because I feel the same way about you when you hold me I still get a warm feeling in me that I only get from you being near me and don’t even get me started about how it feels when you kiss me its like you’re a drug and im addicted to you in everyway and I swear I never ever wanna stop being with you and I wanna have a future with you too.” He smiles at me and I lean forward and give him a kiss its not like our usual ones its one with some much love in it that we have when we go through important stuff and its my favourite kind of kiss. “I love you Thomas Stanley Holland.”  
“I love you Daniel Ray Law but there is one thing wrong with you.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Your name is wrong I should be saying Daniel Ray Holland.” I smile at him  
“Your right but maybe something to change in the future.” I give him one more kiss and I don’t wanna stop but Harrison walks through the door.  
“EWWWWWWWW excuse me I am here keep it PG.” I laugh as Tom punches his arm. “So what’s the plan today love birds.” As he says this Dominic yells out.  
“Movie day.” I laugh as we all make our way down to the lounge room the Holland left the couch for us so I sat next to Tom but as I did Haz sat in-between us and wriggled us apart.  
“I’m in the relationship as well now to.” I groan jokingly but can’t help smiling.  
“Shhhhhh you three the movie is starting.” I stick my lounge out at Harry and Paddy laughs we ended up watching three Movies first one was the first Harry Potter requested by Paddy and I was happy cause I love harry potter second was Life of Pie chosen by Dominic which was an amazingly beautiful movie and lastly, we watched Mama Mia which Nikki chose and all the boys groaned but I cheered and I knew they liked it because we all sang the songs through out the whole movie. When we finished it was about 7:00 so me and Tom ended up hobbling up to our bed while Haz slept on the couch and the rest went to their rooms for the rest of the night. We set an alarm for 11:00 as we where leaving at 12:00 for the airport. Me and Tom got changed for bed and I slipped into bed.  
“Daniel sorry if what I said earlier about you last name creeped you out but I do see us that way if its not weird.” I smile and get that warm feeling of pure happiness in my stomach  
“You didn’t creep me out and I see that for us to but I just wanna go slow.” I smiled and gave him a quick kiss and laid down in his arms and fell asleep…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't plan on writing this but I did so I hope its okay


	28. Plane Trips

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up to the feeling of being shaking and groggily cracked my eyes open and saw Tom smiling at me.   
“Come on sleepy head time to wake up you all ready slept through the alarm.” I groan as he turns the light and I turn away  
“Just five more minutes pleaseeeee.”  
“That’s what you said ten minutes ago when I got up.”  
“Seriously you already woke me up?” I had completely blacked that out, he smiled at me and nodded. Groaning I put my arms out for Tom to pick me up and he does.   
“Come on shower time for you.” He gives me a kiss and he walks me to the bathroom he puts me down and turns on the shower. “You have your shower and I will bring you your clothes in a second and make you a tea.” I turn around to him and give him a kiss.  
“Your amazing you know that.” He smiles at me and leaves closing the door. I step in the shower and let the hot water run over my body and all I keep thinking is about the conversation me and Tom had last night and I know its only been about 2 months but the idea of marrying him doesn’t seem so strange to me I mean hell I followed him half way around the world all ready. Once I had woken up I turned the water off and stepped out the shower to see Tom had brought my clothes in and a towel, I quickly dried of and got changed and brushed my hair before I opened the door to leave and just as I opened the door Haz was standing there looking half dead and with a serious case of bed hair. “Someone looks tired.” He groaned.  
“How could you tell.” I smiled at him as he walked past me into the bathroom. I walked down stairs to go see where Tom was, he was standing in the kitchen making me my tea. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist and leant my head on his back.   
“Morning my sexy British boy.”  
“Well someone has woken up a fair.” I chuckled as he turned around and gave me my tea.  
“Have I told you your amazing because your amazing.” He smiles and winks at me  
“Maybe once or twice.” I follow him into the dining room and we sit at the table I few minutes later Haz walks in and takes Toms tea from the table as Tom yawns and starts drinking it. “Come on Haz really.” He look at me and him and shrugs as he sits down making me laugh and causing Tom to glare at me. After about 10mins of talking and look at my watch to see it nearly 11:45 geez we have to leave in like 15mins.   
“Tom I’m going to go get our suitcases and our carry ones.” He smiles at me as I finish my tea and start heading up the stairs. When I am in Toms room I quickly check through making sure we have everything. I look through my carry on see I have everything apart from my drawing pad which I add and my phone charge and Toms because I know he would forget it. I also quickly put on my necklace from Tom and put of my favourite jacket from mum and Make my way down stairs with the luggage when I got down stairs I head into the dinning room and saw everyone was up and saying good bye to each other and poor Paddy looked like he was sleep walking. As everyone said good bye I just stood to the side not really wanting to intrude but I caught Nikki’s eye and she came over and gave me a hug.   
“Look Daniel I know Tom is perfectly capable but please make sure everything goes okay and keep and eye on him for me.” She smiles at me and I nod  
“Don’t worry I will look out for him.” She smiled and went and hugged Haz and the twins came up to both say good.   
“Daniel don’t give Tom to many compliments we don’t want him coming back any more bighead then he is.” I laugh and shake Harrys hand and hug Sam good bye. Then Dominic came over to say good.   
“Hope the flight is good and take care of yourself okay.” I smile and nod and lastly Paddy comes up to say good bye as he is walking over he has a huge yawn.   
“Tired Paddy.”   
“No no im not.” I laugh at him and ruffle his hair. He gives me a hug and smiles at me. “Thanks for looking after Tom for us don’t tell him I said this but I kinda new he liked guys and I am happy he found you because I can tell me really likes you so please don’t break his heart.” I smile at Paddy and I know that me and him for some reason have a good connection.   
“I promise you I won’t.” I smile at him and he walks off to go see Nikki. I look up and see the twins talking to Haz and then I see Tom saying good bye to Tessa he gives her a quick kiss and she sits down wagging her tail. I see Toms phone on the table and he gets a message from our Taxi driver saying he is here. “Hey everyone, our driver is here.” Everyone smile a bit sadly but you can tell that there is also a buzz of excitement in the room. Tom, Haz and I make our way to the door grabbing our luggage and heading out the front door. A few more quick hugs and goodbyes are shared we head out the front door to our taxi. When we got in Haz was on left Tom in the middle and I was on his right. We all waved goodbyes to the Hollands as we drove off the airport. I held Toms hand the whole way and I tried not to fall asleep. When we got to the airport we waited in line and put our bags through and when to start going through customs. Tom told us that Marvel booked for all of us to fly first class in those little compartment things they have and my god I felt fancy. For most of the flight there I slept with Tom in his bed or we just watched movies apart from when we went through turbulence. Haz watched movies in his compartment more or less the whole way but about 5 hours into the flight we all watched Batman at request of Harrison. When we landed there where a lot of people waiting to see Tom so he took photos with all his fans an some even what photos with me which was weird for me but I have to admit I felt pretty cool. When we began heading to our taxi we where hit by a wall of white light which later we realised was Paparazzi when we got in the car tom apologised about forgetting to tell us to put on sunglass. As we made our way to the hotel Marvel hired for us we spoke about a few things but nothing of too much interest. When we got the Hotel we where told we couldn’t leave until the premier in case Tom got swamped. When we got to the Hotel it was about 8:00 on a Sunday morning the day before the premier so we all decided to sleep for a few hours and planned to wake up for about 12:00 if we didn’t sleep through our alarms.


	29. A Nervous Spidey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey sorry I haven't upload for a while I had been really busy since school started but I am hoping to get back into writing

Daniel’s P.O.V  
I woke up to the alarm at 12:00 and rolled out of bed sadly out of Toms arms and took a quick shower to wake up. As there wasn’t much to do at the hotel I decide to go down to the gym, now see I’m not like ‘fit’ but I like to keep health so I usual go for runs three times a week but I haven’t really had the chance in ages. I quickly wrote two notes one for Tom and one for Harrison letting them know where I was. I buy them both on there bed side tables because I knew they wouldn’t look for a note. and grabbed a room key and left. When I got the gym, I was happy to see that it was empty and so I went over to the treadmills and put it on a lower setting to get me started and after a few minutes I turned it up to a medium level that I kept it at. After a while I start thinking about different things and I think after my graduation ball I might just start a making dresses I mean I used to love looking through fashion magazines and making designs and I would still if it wasn’t for dad but what can I do, but who knows maybe if people like my designs I can start a fashion label well I guy can dream anyway. Plus, I new I could sew heck I had to personalise my suit for the premier tomorrow so it fitted me better because I do not have the money to buy a personalised and fitted suit. Anyway, I kept on using the treadmill for I don’t really know how long because I kinda just turned on my music and didn’t really think about anything that was until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.   
“O M G WHO IS THAT” and I nearly jumped out my skin then I almost feel of the treadmill so I turned it off and I ripped my head phones out and turned around to see Tom standing there looking a bit startled. “Ohhh thank god it’s only you, but don’t sneak up on me you nearly gave me a heart.”   
“I gave you a heart attack what about me.” I laugh and look at him  
“What do you mean I gave you a heart attack.”  
“Daniel, it 1:30 me and Haz woke up at 1:00 to you missing why the hell didn’t you wake us up and say where you were going.” I roll my eyes at him  
“Tom did you seriously not see the note I left on our bed side table? I wrote in caps at the gym I even wrote one for now just you but Harrison.”   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah oh.” I smile at him and as I step off the treadmill I realise how hot and tired I am.   
“Well I’m just glad you are alright and sorry about scaring you and sorry for not looking for a note.” I smile at him and he comes over to give me a hug and I put my hand on his chest to stop him.   
“Tom, I am all hot sweaty and stinky are you sure you wanna hug me.” He smiles and nods as he hugs me  
“Your still just as adorable to me even if you are hot and sweaty.” I laugh as I hug him back  
“Come on I need to get back to the hotel and shower.” He takes my hand as we walk back to our hotel room and when get back I see a worried Haz sitting on his bed.   
“Oh thank god you found him, where were you Daniel?”   
“God you are hopeless you two look at the note on your bed side table.”  
“What note there’s no note.” Haz gets up and walks to his bed side table and picks up the note and reads it under his breath.  
“Hi Haz, gone to gym be back soon. Oh, sorry our bad well anyway now your back I am going down to the gym so see you two later.” I smile and wave at him as we leave and I immediately take off all my clothes and go into the bathroom and turn the water on. After about of minute I feel Toms arms wrap around me and I smile.   
“Hey you.” I turn around in his arms and give him a kiss. “Are you excited for the premier tomorrow?”  
“Yes, defiantly excited but also nervous.”   
“Well you have nothing to worry about I am sure you are amazing in the movie.”  
“What about you excited to meet famous actors tomorrow.”  
“Omg I have been like really excited about this but I don’t wanna like fan boy over them because will probably be annoying for them but like omg there are so many amazing people going.” He smiles at me and chuckles before he gives me a quick kiss.  
“You know since Harrison is gone and me and you haven’t gotten alone time for a while do you want to-“ I don’t let him finish I give him a quick kiss and it gets pretty heated. He starts kissing along my jaw then down to my neck and immediately finds my sweat spot god he knows me to well.  
“Tom don’t leave a mark there are cameras tomorrow.”   
“Don’t worry I will be careful not to.” As he is kissing me he pulls me closer and slides his hands down my back and turns me around still attacking my sweat spot and lets just say things got more intense…  
After the shower:  
Harrison got home from the gym about half an hour after we got out the shower. He was hot and sweaty so he went into the shower to clean himself while I lied in Toms arms on the bed.   
“You know I like having your arms around me.”   
“Yeah whys that?”  
“Makes me feel safe that and your arm muscles make me wanna drool.” He chuckles and I feel the muscles in his stomach tighten god he was hot. About five minutes later Harrison got out the shower.  
“So, love birds what’s the plan for the rest of the day as we can’t really go anywhere.”   
“Well unlike you boys I came prepared I brought some movies to watch to pass the time I have Lion King for me, Jurassic park for Tom and for you Harrison I heard you like batman so I got bat man begins.” I smile at them both and go to put Lion King into the DVD player.  
“Honestly you are amazing.” I smile at Tom  
“I know.” We both laugh as I go and lie back down with Tom.   
“I’m hungry can we get room service.”  
“Haz you are always hungry just wait until we have dinner.”   
“Can I put the first movie on now.”   
“Yeah sure thing.” I smiled at Tom and Haz before I got up and put on the lion king. I sat pack down in Toms arms ready to watch the movie. The lion king was good as me and Tom sang along to the songs while Haz just looked at us funny but we ended getting him to join in. Jurassic Park was a good movie I had never actually watched so I honestly thought it was amazing then the credits rolled. I got up and went over to put in batman.   
"Could one off you please call for room service?"  
"Yeah sure thing." Tom got up and ordered two piazzas and some chips. I smiled at Tom and we both went and sat down on the bed to watch the last movie. About 15mins into the film room services came. It didn't take to long for us to finish and we were all stuffed. The movie finished at 8:00 and didn’t take long for us to all get to bed as we were tired as hell and we all set and alarm for 7:00 so we knew we would wake up in time. At 7:30 we were all in bed Haz feel asleep straight away. I lied down like i normally did in Toms arms but i could tell he was tense and after we had been lying there for 30mins I knew something was wrong.  
"Are you still awake."  
"Yeah are you?"  
"Duh you dumb nut, is everything okay you seem tense."  
"Yeah just nervous about tomorrow I am afraid of disappointing everyone is all."   
"Well I think you are amazing and have nothing to worry about and plus marvel chose you so you must be good."  
"Yeah I guess and I mean you’re going to be there so that makes me feel better and Haz is going to be there."  
"And a whole lot of fans screaming your name let’s not forget that." He chuckles making me feel better. "Now you mister need to get to sleep it’s your day tomorrow and we can’t have you looking tired now can we." I turned around and gave him a kiss before lying back down in his arms. After about ten minutes i felt his body relax and he fell asleep and soon after I followed


	30. Getting Ready

Daniel P.O.V  
The alarm went I set went off at 7:00, I got up immediately and turned to Tom.  
“Hey sleepy head it’s time to wake up its your big day today.” He slow opened his eyes and smiled at me.  
“Morning love.”  
“Morning Spidey.” I gave him a quick kiss then I got up to wake up Harrison I walked into the other room where Harrison was sleeping and opened his curtain and took his blanket off the bed  
“Good morning Harrison it’s time to get it’s a big day today.” I just got a groan in reply as I left and I walked back into mine and Toms room. Tom was up and looked like he was getting ready to shower I walked over and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“Are you ready for your big day?”  
“I’m nervous but more so excited at the moment.” I smiled as he turned around in my arms and he gave me a kiss. “Wanna shower with me?”  
“Sorry not today you need to get ready you have an hour then your stylist’s will be here to help get you ready and I also now to get ready?”  
“Why are you so responsible all the time?”  
“Because I am dating this guy and he’s really cute and caring but can be dumb sometimes but he makes it up by being perfect.” I smiled at him as he chuckled then I gave him a kiss. “Now go shower.”  
“Fine if I have to.” I smiled and went back to check on Haz who had woken up and was making a coffee.  
“Morning Haz how you feeling.”  
“Yeah pretty good, a little tired but good and I am looking forward to the premier, would you like a coffee?”  
“Yes, please if you don’t mind.” There was an awkward silence for a bit while Haz made our coffees  
“Can I ask you something?”  
“Um yeah sure thing.” I smiled at him and if I am honest I’m nervous.  
“Do you actually love Tom?” Taken back a bit I kinda just looked at him I could tell by his voice he wasn’t being rude it was more like he was asking to protect Tom which I understand that its what friends tend to do.  
“Yes of course I do, why do you ask?”  
“Well nothing against you but he is about to explode into fame more so then he already has so obviously tensions are high and I don’t want him to have to deal with any pain or sadness because of your relationship because it would brake him because I can tell that by the way he looks at you that you mean so much to him and I worry that your only with him because he is famous and I know you’re not but I still worry.” I kinda just looked at him letting what he just said sink in before I say anything.  
“I promise you that he means as much to me as I do to him and honestly I love him because he’s amazing and it has nothing to do with his fame I promise.” He smiled at me nodded and handed me my cup of coffee.  
“I need to go and start to get ready and have a shower so see you later.”  
1 hour Later.  
Tom’s stylist came and started helping him to get ready so I headed into the shower bring my suit hair products and face mask so that I could get ready out of his way. Firstly, I showered and cleaned and scrubbed myself from top to bottom. Then I washed my hair and lastly, I cleaned my face. After drying off I put on my suit which was navy blue and I has made some adjustments so it would fit me better which honestly did make me look better. Once I was in my suit I had to tackle the big challenge my hair, I was shocked that I actually made it look nice and I was definitely proud of myself. Once I was done I put on my black mate shoes, along with my silver watch and sprayed myself with some clone before I left the bathroom. Luckily Tom had his back turned and was talking to his stylist so I quickly ducked out of the room and headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out the fridge. I smile at Harrison as he walked in he was wearing a black blazer with a white shirt a black tie and black dress pants and black polished shoes.  
“Surprise surprise Harrison actually scrubs nicely.” He smiles at me.  
“Haha yeah it’s a shocker.” He grabs a bottle and smiles at me before disappearing back into his room. I turned back around to see if there was any food and that’s when I felt Toms arms wrap around me. I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss.  
“Now don’t you look handsome.” He was wearing a maroon blazer with a white shirt and black pants and brown boots. And his hair looked amazing and he looked so hot.  
“What about you in your navy blue you are definitely looking cute.” I couldn’t help blush as he gave me a kiss.  
“Come on love birds the cars are here to take us to the premier.” I smiled at Haz and held Toms hands as we left for the car. As we where walking I whispered to Tom,  
“Are you ready?”  
“With you by my side, always.” I gave him a kiss on his check as we headed to the cars to take us to the premier.


	31. The Premier

Tom P.O.V  
We quickly rushed out my hotel into the car because somehow the press had found me. I held on to Daniel trying to protect him and Haz followed far behind. Once we all got in the car we headed off towards the premier and my nerves started to kick in. Daniel was holding my hand and squeezed it so I smiled at him. God, he honestly looked so amazing, I don’t know how the hell I got someone like him in my life he was shoved into fame because of me he let his family behind even if it wasn’t his choice really but he still moved half way around the world and now he going to a red carpet even with I mean how did I get so lucky.  
“What you staring at Spidey?” When Daniel said that he snapped be out of my daydream and I realised I had been staring at him for the last few minutes.  
“Nothing I just realised how perfect you are.” He blushed bright red and I couldn’t help but smile  
“Omg can you two go like 10mins with out staring at each other with those love dove eyes or saying some cheesy crap.” Daniel laughed and so did I was grateful to have Haz here he definitely new how to make me feel calm plus it was nice having my oldest friend with me.   
The car started turning around a corner and that was when I saw our destination we where literally 100m away from the Captain America Civil War Premier where me Tom Holland is plays Spiderman the Spiderman oh god this is amazing yet nerve racking. I was sitting near the right-hand side door so I could get out first and Haz would get out on the left side then I would let Daniel out the car I squeezed Daniel hand for comfort and he smiled at me.   
“Don’t worry Tom they love you already I know you will be fine.” He gave me a quick kiss as the car slowed down near the red carpet to let us out. I took a breath in and opened the door and immediately the screams hit me of the fans I turned around and gave Daniel my hand so when he got we were holding hands he was kinda standing behind me a bit shyly and he looked so cute. I smiled at Haz as he walked out the car. A man came over and directed us to the Red carpet I was walked down and had photos taken while Haz and Daniel where directed to area to wait. Daniel smiled at me reassuringly as I was attacked by the flashes of cameras as he knew I hated this part. When I was finished I went and took photos with the fans and signed some photos and posters. After that I went over to Daniel and Haz and we were directed over to where the rest of the cast was I smiled and waved at RDJ and Chris who were standing around with rest of the cast Daniel and Haz where following behind me slowly.   
“Hey Robert, hey Chris how are you.” RDJ smiled  
“Yeah not bad, how you are feeling nervous?”  
“Yeah a bit actually.” Chris smiled at me  
“Ah don’t be you did great.” Robert then turned his attention to Daniel  
“So, this must be Daniel pleasure to finally meet you.” Daniel smiled at him looking kinda shocked at RDJ and shook his hand.  
“I-i-it’s ni-ce to me-e-t you to.” Chris also introduced himself and Daniel had the same reaction as he did with RDJ, after the a while the cast come over and said hello I caught up with everyone while Daniel introduced himself, after like 5mins we where all talking while I was standing next to Daniel with my arm wrapped around his waist. After a while this man dressed in a black suit came over.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, could we please head over to the theatre as they would like you to get your seats before we let everyone else in so I you could please follow me.” He smiled and started walking and we followed I ended up just holding Daniels hand and I suddenly became nervous.   
“’Well how did I go with meeting everyone?” I smiled at Daniel  
“You did great love.” Haz came over and started walking on my left  
“Are you nervous yet mate?”   
“Yeah beginning to shit myself a little bit if I am honest.”  
“I’m sure you will be fine but if you ruined the movie I no longer know you.”  
“Don’t listen to Haz I know you will do great.”  
When we got into the room we ended up on the side I had Daniel to my right and Haz to left next to Haz was Paul Rudd and his wife and next to Daniel was Elizabeth Olsen with her boyfriend and I was happy to see that Daniel and Elizabeth where actually getting along really well. About 20mins later everyone was seated and the light where turned off as the Marvel logo appeared and everyone cheered. I was getting nervous but I was glad to have Daniel by me.   
Daniel P.O.V  
About and hour into the film which was amazing mind you QUEENS flashed across the scene and I was excited as I knew this was when Peter Parker was introduced meaning Tom would be up on the screen. I smiled and squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. When Tom spoke, his accent was amazing but his little squeaky voice was even cuter. I was so proud of him he was acting so well and when he came out in the suit he looked amazing. About 20mins later Toms screen time ended. I leaned over and whispered to Tom.  
“OMG you did such a good job you acted so well and your accent was amazing and your high-pitched voice was adorable.”  
“Thanks, I’m not so nervous anymore I actually think I did an okay job.” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“Yeah looks like haven’t disowned you yet.”   
“Fuck off.” They both laugh at each other. About an hour late the movie ended and everyone clapped and cheered as the credits rolled and the Kevin Feige walked out in front and everyone feel silent.   
“Thank you all so much for coming we really hope you enjoyed the movie.” Everyone clapped. “Now if I could get all cast up on stage please.” I gave Toms hand on last squeeze as he left, he looked so handsome. RDJ was the first to speak and say thank you and cracked a few jokes RDJ style then Chris spoke as well and said a few words. Kevin Feige step forward again. “Can we have one last clap for the cast.” We all cheered in agreement and clapped, RDJ then took the microphone back again.  
“Can we all give a clap for all the crew and for Kevin Feige.” Everyone cheered and I smiled at Tom and I was happy to see him looking so proud. After we finished clapping everyone came and sat back down and I guessed that was it as people started heading out. Tom walked over to me and Haz and we started chatting quietly when RDJ approached. “You are coming to the party right Tom.”   
“Yeah off course.”   
“We expect you to be there too Daniel.”  
“I wouldn’t miss it.” He walked out the back way and ten minutes later Tom, Haz and I all left to go to this party.


	32. The After Party

Daniel P.O.V  
We got the part like ten minutes after we left, during the drive over their Tom, Haz and I couldn’t stop talking about how good the movie was. I honestly thought Tom did an amazing job and he looked amazing as Spider-man. When we got their Tom helped me get out the car and Haz got out on the other side.   
“Before we go in if there is anything that makes you uncomfortable and you wanna leave just squeeze my hand twice so I know”   
“Okay I will.” I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and we walked into the venue. I honestly felt so out of place everyone looked gorgeous and the place was decorated so sleek and fancy. I honestly gasped as I looked around it was so stunning and it was so weird being at a party with all these famous people when 2 months ago not even a quarter of the people in my school new my name and now I am at after party with my boyfriend Tom Holland surrounded by people from Marvel like what the actual hell is happening.  
I immediately saw Robert come over and said hello to Tom again I smiled at Tom and let him walk off to mingle with the cast while I went and grabbed myself a drink and started to walk and try to at least mingle with a few people. Talked to a few different people about some interesting thing. The weirdest thing that happened was someone congratulated me about coming out with Tom I simply smiled in reply and said thank you.   
As I walked around I noticed this same guy following me with dark hair, green eyes and tanned skin. Well at least that what I thought until I noticed he just disappeared but that still didn’t stop the weird vibes I was getting.  
I got pretty hot so I decided to step outside of the venue to get some fresh air. I was on this balcony leaning over the rails with my drink I’m my hands looking out over the city. Good it was beautiful the way the lights in the city keeping the dark night at bay. I got my phone from my pocket making a mental not to draw it later.   
As I slipped my phone back into my pocket I heard the door open I turned expecting to see Haz or Tom but the hairs on my neck stood up as I realised it was that guy who I thought has been following me he smiled and me so I returned it. I then turned back to the city and we stood in an awkward silence for a while.   
“Enjoying yourself?” He was definitely American but where from I had no clue but he had a deep voice like I expected.  
“Uh yeah first time to something like this but it really nice.” I didn’t want to ask him how he was finding because I wanted this conversation to end. We stood in an awkward silence again as his deep green eyes studied me and I grew increasingly more uncomfortable.  
“My names mike by the way.” I smiled and nodded  
“I’m Daniel.”   
“You’re from Australia, right?”  
“Uh yeah, accent?” he nodded and me and I went to go leave but he stepped in front of me.  
“Where are you going.”   
“Back to the party.” Now I was getting really creeped out. “Can you please step aside so I can leave.” He grabbed hold of my arms and looked into my eyes and I felt so weird.  
“Your beautiful you know that, this is weird but I followed you since the red carpet and your eyes are so stunning.” I kinda just stared at him I had no clue what to do so I just wriggled out of his grip and prayed someone would save me and that’s when Tom stepped through the doors and a smile flooded my lips.  
“There you are love I have been looking for you everywhere, oh who’s this?”  
“I’m Mike its good to finally meet the new Spiderman.”  
“Pleasures all mine.” I quickly walked over to Tom and held his hand squeezing it twice so he knew what was going on.   
“Ohh are you too a thing.”   
“Yeah sorry mate, anyway look me and Daniel really need to get back to the party see you around.” We quickly left leaving Mike out on the balcony. “Are you okay darling?”  
“Yeah, he just gave me the creeps and he said he has been following me since the rep carpet, do you know who he is?’  
“Seriously that weird I thought it was obvious that we where dating and know I don’t know he is.”   
“Huh weird.”  
“Yeah well just in case maybe I should make it more obvious.” He quickly leaned in and gave me a kiss and I kissed him back not really caring. After that we walked around for a bit and Tom and Chris started having a chat and the all the sudden Elizabeth came up to me.  
“Hey how your finding your first event?” I kinda stared at her for a while.  
“Im like really confused and feel like is shouldn’t be here cause people like you are talking to me which is so weird.”   
“Don’t think that but I can see how it would be weird anyway come here we should get a photo.” I was gobbed smacked as she pulled out her phone and took and photo whit me. “Naw that’s cute definitely going to post that, you better like it.”   
“Of course, I will.” She hugged me she walked off to talk to other people. I spent the rest of the night at Toms side and luckily saw no more Mike.   
We headed back to our hotel at like 1:00am and I was tired as hell. When we got back Haz had a shower and went straight to sleep while me and Tom had a short one together before we crawled into bed. I lied down in my usual spot with Toms arms wrapped around my and my head on his chest.   
“I’m proud of you Spidey.”  
“I’m proud of you too darling you did great on the red carpet and at the party and you didn’t embarrass anyone.”  
“Thank you, but seriously you played such a good spider-man.”  
“Thank you mean a lot coming from you.” I sat up and gave him a quick kiss.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I feel asleep that night listening to the soft beat of his heart.


	33. Heading Back Home

Daniels P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning at about 10:00 with Tom still asleep so I let him rest knowing he would be tired and made my way over to the shower and turned the water on warm and let myself wake up. After about being in there for 10mins I turned the water off and got out the shower and got changed and saw that Toms was waking up.  
“Morning Mister Spidey.” He smiled at me and sat up in bed  
“Morning love, how’d you sleep.”  
“Yeah not bad, what about you?”   
“I slept amazing actually.” I walked over to the bed.  
“Well that’s good to here.” I got onto the bed and wrapped my legs around Toms waist and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss. It go heated fast pretty fast but I stopped before it went to fare.   
“What did I do to deserve a kiss like that?”  
“Nothing in particular more so the fact you saved me from that creep last night.”   
“Yeah he was weird wasn’t me but I mean you are mine so don’t get any ideas go anywhere.” He sent shivers down my spine as he lightly traced his fingers down my spine.  
“And who said I was going anywhere?” I close the gap between us and gave him another kiss and I couldn’t help but smile as I sat here in his arm not having a worry in the world. “So, what’s out plan today?”   
“Well since its only two weeks until your ball I was thinking about heading back to England tonight as we have a plane booked for 7:00 and then stay a week in England and then me and you go to Australia for your ball and graduation.”   
“Wait you wanna come to my ball with me.”   
“Well um duh, I am your boyfriend after all.”   
“No yeah I know I just assumed you would be busy that’s all.”  
“No, I have the next few weeks of until they start shooting Spider-man so I am all yours plus I have so many suits I am sure I can find something to wear.” I was so happy he was coming because if I am being honest I defiantly thought he wouldn’t be able to come.  
“Well now I just need to buy a suit to wear actually I might just wear my premier suit.”   
“You did look really cute in it so I don’t see why not.” I could tell I was blushing which made Tom laugh but I gave him a kiss to shut him up, then my phone started ringing. I groaned, reluctantly I moved away from Tom to grab my phone and answer my call but I saw it was Hannah and smiled I picked up my phone and answered the call only to hear her screaming at me.  
“UM EXCUSE WHY THE FUCK HAVENT YOU MESSAGED OR CALLED ME.” Oh shit  
“Sorry but legit I have been soooooooooo busy there was like so much to do like meeting Toms family flying to America preparing for the premier I have just been so busy.” I felt Toms arm slip around my waist and I leaned back into him smiling as he rested his head on my back.   
“WELL WHAT ABOUT TODAY HUH WHY HAVENT I GOT A CALL YET???” that when I felt my phone leaving my hand and turned to see Tom taking it.  
“That because he was busy with me sorry.” I heard something get shouted down the phone and Tom just laughed as I tired to grab my phone back. “Fine fine here he is.” He handed my back my phone and I gave him a quick kiss.  
“Hello I’m back.”  
“Yeah for once….. nah I’m just kidding I’m not actually angry, but now I have you for the next hour so spill your guts on everything that has happened.”   
We spoke about everything from meeting Toms family, walking Tessa, meeting Harrison, flying here, the paparazzi, going to the premier, meeting all those famous actors, going to the after party, I spoke to her about Mike but only briefly, and spent most of the time talking about how me and Tom where getting on. I also told her about how I was coming back for our ball and that I couldn’t wait to see her, she also said that I had to help take in a few things on her dress which of course I said okay to.   
When we said our goodbyes, I went and got my note pad to draw something as Haz and Tom had left to go to the gym. I started to draw a pic of me and Tom from our day at the beach when he surprised me. It was a photo of him kissing me in the water and was probably one of my favourite photos of us.  
I must have been drawing for ages because as I was just finishing Tom and Haz got back from the gym, I didn’t actually hear them enter but I knew they where back because Tom sneaked in and grabbed my notepad from my hands to have a look at what I was doing. I looked up at him and couldn’t help feeling happy as I saw him smile.  
“Wow it looks so good love.”  
“Thank you.”   
“Probably my favourite drawing.” He winked at me and I blushed as he picked me up bridle style in his arms.   
“Where are you taking me.”  
“Well I need to shower and I want you to join me.” I smiled as I snuggled my head into the crook of his neck.   
“Fine if I must.”   
After the shower   
Once me and Tom finished in the shower I cleaned up our room and packed everything and it was only like 4:00 so we decided to order some food. We ended up getting some salad as we decide we needed to be healthy after our last few days. Haz and Tom told me about all these stupid stories from when they where younger and I could tell that even if they weren’t related there were still brothers.   
We finished our food at 5:00 and did one final check of our rooms to make sure we had everything before we headed to the airport and I quickly got changed into some warmer clothes as I knew England would be cold and as usual I stole one of Toms jumpers. Going through the airport took some time because of how many of Tom’s fans where there and I had to admit it was kinda cute how the all smiled when the saw me and Tom holding hand. Luckily thought we just caught the plane in time and made our way over to England.


	34. A Lazy Day

Daniel P.O.V  
When we got to the Heathrow airport it was about 6:00 in the morning, and I was tired as hell. Luckily Tom was holding my hand other wise I probably would have collapsed by now. Somehow Haz was wide awake so we gave him the task of getting our luggage while me and Tom feel asleep on each other. Once we got our luggage and had got through Customs we went to find Nikki and Dominic along with Harrison parent who came to pick him.   
Once we found them Nikki came over and gave us all hugs and Dominic gave Tom a quick hug. Tom hugged Harrison good bye then Harrison hugged me. We then departed and headed back to the Holland House, in the car ride over we spoke about the premier but I mainly let Tom talk as this was his experience but we still spoke cause I would trace letters with my fingers on his leg then he would do the same to me so we could still talk, and every now and then he gave me a smile that melted my heart.   
About 30mins later we where home and I don’t mean to be rude but I was glad to find out that Paddy was at school and the twins were out for the day and at Dominic had to go to work and Nikki also had work because as much as I was gratefully to the Hollands I really needed to sleep. After they left Tom took me upstairs to his room with Tessa running between his legs the whole time. I started to unpack but Tom wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me towards the bed.  
“Sorry but your only job right now is it keep me warm in bed.” I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss.  
“I’m okay with that.” I smiled at Tom as I stared into his gorgeous brown eyes and brushed some of his curls from his eyes and I couldn’t help but feel happy and like this was where I belonged. I leant in closer to Tom so we could stay warmer and I gave him another kiss. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” It was nice like this just lying there with Tom then we started talking about us and where we see each other going and I found myself playing with his belt as we spoke. “Would you ever want to have kids.”  
“Definitely, I can’t wait to have my own kids running around my house with my beautiful partner and my side helping me to raise them and hopefully if you can put up with me for that long they will be our kids, what about you do you want kids?”   
“Yes, one hundred percent I want kids I always wanted to be a dad but obviously just not right now but in the future I hope me and you have them.” I smiled at the thought of me and Tom having kids of our own running around and how amazing he would be as a dad.   
“But I wanna get married first then buy our own house then have the kids.”  
“Sounds like a plan Mister Holland.” I smiled at the idea and gave him a kiss.  
“Not quite yet.” I heard the soft patter of rain as it began to fall on the tiles and I shivered.   
“Your cold let me go get some more blankets and two hot chocolates.” He gave me a kiss on my forehead and left making me feel cold as his warm touch left me. About 10mins later he returned with more blankets and two hot chocolates and he put a movie on.   
“Come here I need you to hug me.” He smiled at me and came over and wrapped his arms and the blanket around me. “Can we just stay like this for the rest of the day.”  
“As along as you with me then yes.” I smiled and lent my head on his chest as we watched the movie.  
We stayed there most the day just relaxing until the Hollands started coming home first where the twins, then Nicola and Paddy together and last was Dominic. Me and Tom caught up with his twins for a bit and spoke about the movie which all the Hollands had already seen at a private viewing for Toms family so we all spoke about our favourite parts.   
I departed from the lounge at a point to go up to Toms room to draw for a bit because I wanted to give Tom some alone time with the twins. So I grabbed my pad and pencils from my bad sat and Toms bed and wrapped myself in some blankets and started drawing a picture of me and Hannah because I missed her. When I was about half way through drawing Paddy came into my room and I smiled at him.  
“Hey Paddy, is everything okay?”  
“Yeah everything is fine just before you left you said you would show me your drawings so I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind showing me.”  
“No of course no come sit here.” I tapped on the bed next to me and he came over and sat so I gave him me book. He started flicking threw the pages and his mouth dropped opened.  
“Your drawings are so good Daniel.” I laughed a little yeah sure I loved compliments but they all ways made me feel weird. “You have to show my mum she love art so much.”   
“Um yeah sure if you want me to.”   
“Can we show her like now pleaseeeeee.” I blushed a little and felt kinda asking Nikki to look at my photos as I wasn’t like her son and that’s like a kid thing to do but I mean Paddy wanted to show her so why not.   
“If you want to we can.” He smiled and yelled  
“MUUUMMMMMMM CAN YOU COME TO TOMS ROOM.” I laughed a little and I heard two sets of people coming up the stairs first in was Tom looking worried but soon smiled and came over and sat next to me and then was Nikki.  
“Is everything all right Paddy.”   
“Yeah its just I really wanted to show you Daniels drawings.”  
“Oh really, Daniel is that all right Tom said you where amazing.” I turned to her and smiled  
“Yeah its fine.” Paddy handed her my book and I felt weird see having Paddy look through it was okay as he didn’t really get it and Tom looking through it was okay because we shared personal things but like in a way drawing are my diaries and that book tells people my life so it felt weird having and outsider in a way look through it but I was okay with that.  
“Wow Daniel you definitely are talented you see the beauty in ugly ever thought about seeling any.”  
“I used to at school I drew different things for people.” She smiled and handed me back my book.  
“Come and Paddy lets leave the boys alone.” I smiled as Paddy left followed by Nikki who closed the door. Tom quickly turned to me and gave me a kiss and rolled me over so he was on top.   
“I got really cold earlier when you left.” I blushed and gave him a kiss  
“Sorry but to me your always hot.” Now it was his turn to blush  
“Good save.” He laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. “I love your gorgeous blue eyes, did you know that.”  
“Really and whys that.”   
“There is something about them that if I am being honest I think it was the eyes that made me fall for you because when I first properly looked in your eyes after you fell into my arms under that tree I could tell that you have lived through some stuff and that you where a good person that I need in my life ether as a boyfriend or a friend and I am glad you’re my boyfriend.” As he spoke I felt this warm feeling begin to spread thought my blood.  
“Nawwwww, for me I feel in love with you the second I saw you smile because one I knew you where a genuine person and two I loved the way that I smiled lit up a room and honestly your smirks as well drove me insane and now they make me blush.” He smiled at me and we locked eyes with each other a kissed and it was one of our special kissed that melted our bodies together and unfortunately it ended all too quickly as I heard Nikki calling.  
“BOYSSS DINNER.” As we got up I stole Toms jumper as I was cold and we ate this amazing roast lamb which Nikki cooked with Sam’s help. And when we where done Everyone helped in the Kitchen while Sam and Nikki picked a movie to watch. Once we all finished in the Kitchen we went and sat down and watched the movie and afterwards we all went to bed. That night as it was so cold me and Tom slept with out legs entwined while I held a hot water bottle between us while he had his arms wrapped around me and Tessa on the bed.   
“Goodnight Love.”  
“Night Spidey, I love you.”  
“I love you too.” I closed my eyes and sleep was quick to take me and that night I dreamt about a boy with chocolate brown hair and eyes and a smile that melted my heart.


	35. A Rainy Day

Daniel P.O.V  
I woke up the next morning with Toms arms still wrapped around me I looked at his sleeping face and gave him a quick kiss which made him wake up.   
“Good morning.”  
“Good morning love.” We laid there for a bit slowly waking up, I trailed soft kisses along Toms jaw line to wake him up and about 15 mins later we were up I looked at my phone and saw it was 9:00 meaning we had the house to ourselves.   
“Do you wanna do anything today maybe go for a walk?”  
“Love its pelting down outside I don’t think that’s such a good idea.” I hadn’t actually realised it but he was right it was pissing down.   
“Yeah I guess you right.” I sat up and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“Actually, there is one thing we can do but I’m no going to tell you just be ready in 30mins with something warm and cute on.” He gave me a kiss on my cheek and left the room to go shower. As I had showered last night I just put on a pair of my jeans with a long sleeve shirt, my favourite jumper on Toms and a beanie and put on some shoes to go with the outfit while I waited for Tom. When he was done in the shower he came into the room with just a towel round his waist and I almost drooled. He raised and eyebrow at me and smiled and walked over to me and gave me a kiss.  
“There so many things I want to do to you right now but we will have to wait until we get back.” I blushed and went to walk out our room but before I could leave he slapped my ass. “Sorry babes just couldn’t control myself.” I honestly walked to that bathroom giggling like a school girl.  
Once I had done my hair I came back into our room to see Tom was dressed and I will admit I was disappointed a little. He smiled at me when I walked in and came over but I backed up to the wall and he cornered me so I tapped his chest.  
“Now are you going to be able to control yourself.” He smiled and gave me a kiss.  
“Lets hope.” I smiled and he grabbed my hand taking me out the house and into the cold crisp morning air. Luckily the rain had stopped for a little bit allowing me and Tom to walk to where ever we where going and about 10mins later he was taking me into a café. It was so adorable it was this cute little café with both and old-fashioned table and chairs, there where some flowers here and there and the smell of coffee and tea hung in the air and not to mention it was so invitingly warm. I smiled and turned to Tom giving him a kiss.  
“Not that I am complaining but why are we here.”  
“Well we haven’t been on a date in a while so I thought today would be the perfect day.” I gave him on last kiss as we sat down in a both and I took of Toms jacket and rolled up my selves. “What would you like love.”  
“Can I have a hot chocolate please and a brownie.” He got up and went to go order  
“Sure thing.” He returned about 10mins later with our drinks he had got a tea and a berry muffin. “Here you go love one hot chocolate.” I smiled as he gave me my drink and brownie. I took a sip of the hot chocolate as Tom sat down. He looked up at me and started laughing as he pulled put his phone to take a photo.  
“What so funny.”  
“Love you have a whipped cream moustache.” I wiped my top lip with a napkin.  
“Oh HA HA HA you’re so funny.” He smiled at me took a sip from his tea. We had bean it that café for about hour just talking about a range of things. Tom had moved next to me in the both I had my head resting on his shoulder while I nibbled at the rest of my brownie. Then we started talking about the ball.  
“So are there any name I need to learn before we head over.”   
“Literally none other than Hannah who you know but everyone at that school ether hates me or just doesn’t talk to me.” I felt him shift to face me so I lifted my head and looked at him  
“Are you being serious?” I smiled at him sadly and brushed some curls out of his face  
“Yeah but don’t worry I am used to been like that for at least two years." I gave him a kiss on his cheek and went back to resting my head on his shoulder.   
“Can I ask you a question.” I felt this weight suddenly come down on my chest.  
“Yeah sure thing.”   
“Why did everyone leave you as a friend.” I felt the tears starting to come but I tried to push them down.  
“Because of what a did.” He grabbed my hand and held onto it  
“And what did you do.” I breathed in a shaky breath and tears left my eyes  
“I tried to commit suicide.” I felt Toms shoulder sag and he turned and hugged me. “You see I was bullied everyday at school I was called a faggot and all these guys would make up stuff about me and then my dad found out and he hated me and I lost my best friend because she moved away and then one night I went for a walk and I was about to do it but Hannah for some reason was out walking and saw me and saved my life and each day she helped pull me little by little out of this hole I had put myself in and because of this she isn’t just my best friend but a sister to me.” I turned to Tom thinking he was going to look at me disgusted like so many others but I was shocked to see the tears in his eyes.   
“I can’t tell you how glad I am the Hannah helped you because if it wasn’t for her I never would have found you, and I may not know what its like to get to that point but you saved me in a way because I was never okay with the fact I might like guys but because of you I love that part of me know because it means I can love you.” I smiled at him because like he said he would never know what its like so he will never know how much those words meant to me I just looked at him and he gave me a kiss that made me feel safe made me feel loved. “I love you.”  
“I love you too…”  
We stayed in that shop for about an hour more and then decide to make our way home once it stopped raining. I felt closer to Tom if that was even possible because of what I told him but I realised how much I missed Hannah. Once the Hollands got home we had an early dinner as everyone was tired and all went to bed at 8:30.   
When I got to Toms room he was shirtless lying in bed waiting for me so I took off the jumper I had on and crawled into bed and Tom wrapped his arms around me.  
“I so proud of you today about that fact you didn’t give up and I’m so proud that I am your boyfriend.” I smiled.  
“Thank you, I love you so much.”  
“I love you to darling.” I rested my head over his heart and went to sleep listening to the soft beat of his heart.


	36. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for not updating in ages school got really busy. Also I am going to be ending this soon, BUT I will be doing a part two that is like two years later after infinity war because I would find it boring writing about going on press tour and when Tom is shooting the movie would be boring so it will be set two years in the future hope you guys are okay with that

Daniel P.O.V  
Time skip 5 days later  
Tom and I are heading back to Australia for the ball and just got off the plane in Australia its early in the morning like 8:00. Me and Tom where heading over to the bag collection area.  
“So, who’s picking us up again I forgot.”  
“Okay for the fifth time Hannah she is taking us to our hotel okay, I love you but you can be a dork sometime.”   
“I love you to.” I gave Tom a hug and rested my head on his chest as we waited for our bags.  
“Is that seriously all you took from that sentence?” He laughed and I smiled.  
“Yes.”   
“Again, you’re a dork.” I give him a kiss then I see our bags. “Look Tom quick grab them.” He grabbed our bags and we made our wait out to go find Hannah. As we were walking out 4 girls ran up to Tom asking for photos and I just waited for him to finish and I smiled as he came over. “Someone popular.”  
“What you jealous.” He raised an eyebrow at me  
“No not really I’m the only one who gets to kiss you.” I smiled and gave him a kiss and we walked out to go find Hannah. God I have missed her so much there is so many things I need to tell her and I know she has a lot to tell me. We walked out through the gates at Perth airport and I saw Hannah standing the smiling and waving at me.   
“HANNAH.” I screamed at her and ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her giving the biggest hug. “Omg I have missed you so much.”  
“Well duh I’m amazing, I’m kidding I missed you to.” I let go as Tom came over, “Hey Spidey boy how are you going.” He laughed and wrapped his arm around my waist.   
“Im good what about yourself.”  
“Bored shitless since you stole him from me.” I laughed as Tom winked at her. “Okay come one grab your bags we need to get going to your hotel you guy are both in need of a shower.” I sticked my tongue out as we headed to her car. The ride to our hotel took about 30 minutes. Hannah pulled into the drive way and we got out.   
“Thanks Hannah and its 5:00 that you are picking us up, right?”  
“Yeah I will be here at 5:00 make sure your showered.” At 5 we were going to dinner at Hannah house and my mum was coming. I waved as she drove away, when she was gone me and Tom made our way into the hotel and got the keys for our room. Tom unlocked the doors and we both feel into the room.   
“Okay sorry Tom but I bags the first shower.” I smiled as I grabbed my towel and ran into the bathroom before he could even answer. I turned the water on and let myself wake up a little, I closed my eyes and left my thoughts carry me away as the warm water ran over my body. Then I felt Tom wrap his arms around my waist pulling me out of my thoughts, I turned in his arms and gave him a kiss. “Thought I bagsed the first shower?”  
“Yeah but I didn’t want you getting lonely.” I laughed as I turned around leaning into Tom and closing my eyes…  
After the shower Tom and I got changed for later and just basically where lazy for the rest of the day, I drew some clothing designs while I sat in Toms arms as he watched the T.V and sometime me. At 4:30 we went to local BWS (its an Australian alcohol shop standing for beer, wine and spirits.) Tom bought some Carlton dry beers while I got a bottle of red wine for Me, Hannah, my mum who was coming and Marie. When we got back to the hotel Hannah was all ready there to pick us up. I smiled at her and went to go in the back seat with Tom but he told me to sit in the front.   
“Oh no don’t tell me you bought wine mum gonna kill you.”  
“I know but just to say thanks for having us plus you would do the same.” She pulled out and we headed over to Hannah house. Her house was only 10mins away from our hotel and when we got there I could see mum’s cars all ready there and I realised how much I missed her. We got out the car and Tom took the bottle of wine from me and I followed Hannah into her house. When we got in the house my mum and Marie where talking.   
“Hey, mum I just picked up Daniel and Tom.” As my mum turned around I ran up and gave her a hug   
“I’ve missed you so much mum, and omg I have so much to tell you.”  
“I missed you to, also on the red carpet you look so good.”  
“Thanks mum.” I pulled away and went to hug Marie while my mum hugged Tom.  
“Its good to see you Marie, it’s been too long.”  
“It’s good to see you to Daniel, oh now don’t tell me you bought me a wine.”  
“Yes I did but I just thought we could have it with dinner.” Smiling at me I passed her the wine. Tom came over and stood next to me. “Oh and Marie this is Tom, Tom this is Marie.”  
“Nice to meet you Marie.”  
“Nice to meet you to, god I never thought I would have a celebrity in my house.” I held in my laugh as Tom turned bright red   
“Please I’m not really that important.” She smiled at him as she went and put the bottle of wine in the fridge.  
We went and sat down at the dinner table and spoke about the premier and Hannah filled me in on a few things that have happened between the people we know, Mum told me about what she has been doing. About half way through our conversation Marie served us the spaghetti she had made and it tasted delicious. When we where done I thanked Marie.  
“Hey Hannah, do you want me to make those adjustments to your dress now?”  
“Oh yeah actually let’s do that.”   
“Thank you, Marie dinner was lovely.” I smiled at her and we left to go make those adjustment. “Tom if you want to come you can but it won’t be that interesting.”   
“Hannah is that okay with you.”  
“Yeah I don’t really care.” I smiled at him as he got up and followed me and Hannah to her bedroom. We waited outside as she put her dress on then we heard a muffled “come in.” As I opened the door I gasped at how beautiful it looked.  
“Omg Hannah you look stunning in that dress.” She blushed   
“Thanks, but it’s a bit lose around my waist and also It needs to be a bit shorter.”   
“All easy fixes the hardest thing while be cinching it but other than that easy.” I walked over to the draw where she keeps the pins and went to work while her and Tom talked about 10mins later I was done. “Okay that was easy but I need to you to take it off and I while need to make the adjustments at home with the sewing machine is that okay?”  
“No yeah that’s absolutely fine.”   
“Okay come here Tom lets go outside while she undresses.” He smiled as I held out my hand to lift him up. We went outside and I closed the door. “Thanks for coming tonight it means a lot.”  
“Don’t even think about it I had fun.” I gave him a kiss as Hannah opened the door  
“Seriously I wasn’t even like 2 minutes my god.” I blushed bright red and burred my head in Toms chest. “Anyway, here the dress.” I took the dress making sure to be careful cause of the pins and we headed back to the Dinning room. As we entered my mum got up.   
“Are you guys all done.”  
“Yeah we are.”   
“Well me and Marie are both feeling tired so I think I might head off, would you like me to take you guys back to the apartment.” I smiled at mum  
“Yeah that would be great.”  
“Well thank you for dinner Marie it was lovely to see you, and Hannah I cant believe how beautiful you are growing up to be.” Hannah blushed again for the second time tonight. We quickly said our goodbye and I made arrangements to drops the dress of in two days. Mum drove us back to the hotel and we planned to go to the gfg in a few days and get something to drink and catch up. Mum pulled into the hotel and me and Tom got out and said our goodnight. As we got out he slipped his hand into mine and we walked into the hotel.   
When we got to our room we got ready for bed and brushed our teeth then went to bed. I gave Toms a kiss that got heated pretty quickly but we where both to tired to do much else. I laid back down with my head on his chest listening to his heart.  
“Goodnight Darling, I love you.”  
“Night Spidey, I love you too..”


	37. Tea and Mocha

Daniel P.O.V  
The next day we woke up at about 7:00 due to jet lag so I made Tom come with me for a run as we weren’t far from the bridal trail where I usually do my jogging. When we got back it was about 8:00 so we both had a shower and got ready, when we where done it was almost 9:00 and my mum was here to take is over to gfg to get a coffee. I waved at mum as she pulled in and me and Tom got in the back seat  
“Morning mum.”  
“Morning Sue.” She turned around as I hugged her from the back seat   
“Morning boys did you sleep well?”  
“Yeah, we did, what about you mum.”   
“I didn’t sleep to well actually kept waking up for some reason.”   
“Oh, that’s a bit weird.” We spoke about a few things as we headed over to the gfg. Mum parked the car and we got out and headed over to a table under a tree for shade. I felt a bit sad as memories came back off when my dad kicked me out the house as this was where it happened but I tried not to focus on that.   
“So, Daniel you would like a mocha and brownie, Tom would you like a tea and what muffin.”  
“Tea sounds great thank you and can I please have a blueberry muffin, are you sure you don’t want me to pay.”  
“Yes of course I am.” Mum got up and left and Tom held my hand.  
“How are you going with being back home?”  
“Honestly better than I thought it’s good to see mum and I have missed Hannah, plus the idea of the ball isn’t so bad as long as you are there.” I gave him a quick kiss, “And thanks for coming with me.”  
“What do you expect where else would I be.” Mum came back out with everything we had ordered and she got herself a tea and a bit of carrot cake. It was nice sitting in that café catching up with mum and I felt even happier because Tom was there as well and mum didn’t care. We spoke about the premier, and we also spoke about how good Tom was in civil war then mum wanted to see my drawing so I showed her and she was happy to see that they were slowly becoming happier drawings. When we finished Tom got a call and had to take it so he gave me a kiss on the check and got up to answer.   
“I’m so happy for you Daniel, for the first time in a while I finally feel like you’re okay with yourself and to see that makes me so happy because you are finally moving forward.” Mum had a few tears in her eyes as she smiled at me.  
“No mum don’t you start because if you start crying then I will start crying and that will be to many tears, but you are right mum thanks to Tom he make me feel okay make me feel safe even happy.”  
“Well that’s good.” I smiled at her and I knew I had to ask her even though I already knew the answer.  
“Mum.”  
“Yeah?”  
“How dad going.” I mum gave me a sad smile.  
“Yeah hes doing good, but I have a feeling that’s not what you mean and before I tell you are you sure you want to know.” I thought for a second and nodded. “I know he misses you but he would never say that but at the moment he just acts like you don’t even exist and I tell him that its wrong and I have tried to get him to understand but he just gets to angry.” I smile and mum trying not to look to hurt.  
“Are you okay Daniel.”  
“With Dad no but one day I will be.” She smiled at me as Tom came back over and sat next to me.  
“Sorry about that Sue work called.”  
“No don’t you worry about it I understand.” Mum looked at her watch and gasped. “My God its 1:00 all ready im sorry boys but I need to go I have Chris coming over in an hour and need to clean the house before she gets in, oh and that reminds me I have to showing machine in that car so you can fix up Hannah’s dress a bit more so let me give you a lift home.”  
“Thanks mum.” I got up and gave her a hug.  
“Thank you, Sue, it was good to see you.”  
“And you too Tom.” We went over to the car and mum drove us to the Hotel. When we got there me and Tom said our goodbye and he then carried the showing machine up the stairs for me. For the rest of the day started I fixing up Hannah’s dress while Tom took some phone calls then at 5:00 we watched the first Spiderman movie then went to bed when it finished. And I lied in Tom arms as usual with my head on his chest listening to his heart.  
“Night Spidey Love you.”  
“Night Darling, I love you too…”


End file.
